Seeing Past The Mask
by Lionna Mouri
Summary: A story I was working on last year... Set in the first season of SM, it's got some new concepts in it. Not tons of romance thus far and I don't know if I'll finish. I'd like some comments, please! (Fairly long, 1-4a chpts)


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seeing Past the Mask"  
PG.  
By Sailor ClearMoon  
AN: okay, this is somewhat including 'Artful Attack' yet it's not going to go with that type of   
timeline thing. We'll just say that Serena already has claimed the star locket… and I'm warning you now   
not to be surprised if Mina actually shows up in here somewhere.  
WARNING: this likes to bash Rei somewhat. Surprising since she actually is one of my fav   
characters. Oh well, it'll fit in with the story you'll see!  
-Sailor ClearMoon @  
***  
  
"Was it a dream?"  
~ClearMoon~  
  
Was it just a dream?  
All that happiness that I felt?  
Is it gone, or was it never…  
You've got me wondering,  
And you've got me falling-  
In love, with you.  
  
How can this be,  
I've locked my feelings away  
And yet you've broken through.  
So now I wonder,   
'Is it you? Is it you? Is it you?'  
Are you the one, that's meant for me?  
Are you my angel from above?  
  
So now I sit and stare at this place,  
My home, my apartment.  
And I'm wondering, was it just a dream?  
That moment of happiness,  
Was it real?   
Or am I imaging you?  
I can feel you here still…  
Yet when I turn, you are not there.  
So, my love, tell me…  
Was it a dream?  
**  
Whack! The crumpled up paper again managed to hit him. Shaking his head, the man undid the   
wad of paper to see the test score this time. 45% Hmm…. A sweat drop formed on Darien's head as he   
looked up at the girl who was walking into the arcade. "That girl…" he muttered.  
  
"What's up?" Andrew asked as he came up to the counter to greet Serena as she sat down. She   
sighed heavily. Just as she was about to answer another voice entered the group:  
"Failed another test… see!" Darien held the math test out at arm's length. Andrew's eyebrows   
furrowed and he gave Serena a curious look.  
"Serena, c'mon ya know that ya can do better than that!"  
The blond girl sneered at the black-haired man that was flapping her test in front of her, "Thanks   
a lot… Mr. Perfect!" She hissed between her teeth.  
"Of course, oh-great-failure of tests!"  
"Why you- you…. Conceited… messed-up… too-perfect… jerk!" Serena was furious and steam   
started out of her ears as they continued their daily bickering.   
Finally Andrew butted in saying, "Hey… you guys? Can you take this outside please?"  
"BUTT OUT!" Was the angry reply.  
"O…. K….." Andrew shook his head, another classic battle of the tongues.  
"Ooo! You jerk! Leave me alone!" Serena stood up and stomped off out of the arcade. Darien   
laughed as he sat down.  
  
Serena muttered to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, past various shop windows.   
Suddenly a beautiful picture caught her eye. Looking at it, she realized that it was of a lovely woman…   
had to be a princess. Strange thing was that Serena looked like the woman in the picture!  
Now that's interesting! Serena stepped into the gallery and looked at the paintings. It was   
scarce and bare at the moment, most likely would be filled soon though.  
Of the paintings there, Serena favored the one titled 'Ball'. The scene was complex with many   
couples in the room… seemingly chatting while the focus of the picture was of a young man and woman   
descending the grand staircase.  
Who does this…? Serena quickly looked for a name, Lonni Lani…  
"Excuse me… do you like the paintings?" Startled, Serena twirled around to face a woman with   
brown hair with circular-shaped glasses.  
"Sorry, you startled me! Yes, I like the paintings a lot… though I've never heard of Lonni   
Lani…"  
The woman blushed slightly as she looked down at her intertwining hands. She laughed uneasily,   
"Yeah well… that would be me… though my real name is Peggy Jones. I just wanted to sign my paintings   
under another name though…"  
Serena nodded as she smiled, "You have many more?"  
"Oh yeah! I have a lot at my house!"  
"Really?! Ooo! Could I go see 'em?"  
"Well…."  
"PLEASE!" Serena was jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Sure, tomorrow though! How about three thirty? I might be working on something too so you   
can see how I work!"  
"Awesome, well see ya tomorrow Peggy, nice to meet you!"  
"Oh, what is your name? I didn't get that earlier."  
Serena laughed, "Am I forgetful! I'm Serena Tsukino!"  
"Nice to meet you, see you tomorrow then!"  
"Bye!" Serena waved and she kept her attention on Peggy as she left. A mistake, that one was…   
she immediately bumped into a soft wall as she was out the door. She fell over and started apologizing left   
and right as she moved her hair out of her face, "I really wasn't… watching…. Where…" she trailed off   
and she gulped.   
Making 'tsk-ing' noises with his tongue, Darien shook his head, "Meatball head… you gotta   
learn to watch your steps! One of these days you're going to run over a poor little kid!"  
Fury rose in Serena though she managed to keep her cool, "Well then… look who's here…" she   
said ironically, "Mr. I-can-act-how-I-want-and-I'll-make-anyone's-day-misreible-so-mine's-better."  
Darien raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting. Really long name though, sure you can remember   
it? Seems you don't remember anything for your tests!"  
"Just SHUT UP!" She cried, exasperated. Darien shrugged but didn't budge. Finally Serena let   
up and walked her way home. That guy…  
**  
Luna strutted casually up the stairs and into her ward's room. Serena sat on the floor while   
writing down answers and glancing at her algebra book from time to time. Luna rolled her eyes slightly as   
she went up to see what exactly Serena was doing. The black cat fell over after looking at Serena's work.  
"Luna!" Serena called, worried, "What's wrong…? Are you okay?"  
"Uh…" the black cat replied, staring again at the open math book. No manga was hidden   
between the pages. And as Luna looked at the notebook that Serena was writing in- Math problems. No   
silly poem… excerpts from songs… just math! "Um, Serena, how many problems for math did you have   
tonight?"  
"Twenty five. I'm finished too," Serena replied. Luna had finally stood up, but she fell again.  
"You… you finished… in less than an hour?!" Serena pursed her lips together as she nodded in   
annoyance. "I don't believe it!"  
As the cat continued on, Serena got frustrated and finally picked up her cat and tossed her out of   
the room. Serena shut the door and locked it. The blond checked to make sure that all of homework was   
done before dropping onto her bed. Why can't they understand that I'm really not that dumb? Jeez…   
even Luna's surprised. I just don't believe it. The only reason that I didn't try hard at school was because I   
had no motivation… and I just already knew that stuff. She sighed aloud, But now my friends bug me.   
And so does that jerk Darien… so… now is as good a time as any to start revealing my true self.   
Suddenly she grimaced, I can't tell them that yet though… they'll just have to handle my other changes   
first.   
One thing that Serena wished she could change was her clumsiness. But that was just because she   
was still not used to the gravity here. Serena picked her sketchbook out form under her bed and then   
brought out her colored pencils. Slowly she started to draw. She had finished almost five pictures when a   
familiar beeping started.   
Perking up, Serena pulled out her communicator, "Moon here! Where's the attack?"  
Jupiter's face appeared in the right-hand corner and she told her, "Ready for this attack? At the   
crown gaming center-"  
Serena gasped, "Y'know if Andrew's okay?"  
"I dunno, Rei was the one who called. Hurry up, I don't think Mars will be helping us this time.   
She's stuck with a group of people."  
"I'm on my way!" And that she was, Serena was already running down the street. After ending   
the connection, she shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" Sailor Moon then took off at a faster pace than   
Serena had been.   
**  
At the arcade, things weren't going too hot. The youma attacking had surrounded the group of   
people in the arcade with an energy force field. Among them were Rei, Darien, and Andrew. Rei was   
cursing silently as she watched Mercury and Jupiter fight valiantly.  
"Curse it! Where's Sailor Moon!" Rei was getting steamed now. Of all times to be late…   
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" [AN; I don't know how I managed it. But I lost my character   
info and I can't remember Jupiter's attack from the first season!] Suddenly Jupiter cried out in pain and   
anger as the monster shot her power right back at Jupiter, though the power of Jupiter had been increased   
tenfold.   
Rei pounded on the barrier, wishing to be free of the confounded force field. Anger was burning   
in her, where in the world was Sailor Moon?!  
  
Sailor Moon ran down the street at top speed. Finally she reached the arcade but only to find   
Zoicite waiting outside for her. The Negaverse general smiled, "Hello Miss Moon. We here to save our   
little friends? Well not until you deal with me first!"  
Zoicite powered up before Sailor Moon got a grip on herself. Searing pain started at her ankle   
and moved all the way up her thigh. Cursing silently, Sailor Moon readied her tiara and dodged the next   
attacks. Where's Tuxedo Mask! She thought desperately. She had known that Mars, Jupiter, and   
Mercury wouldn't be helping her… but still, where was her caped hero?  
Finally Zoicite was panting for breath and Sailor Moon jumped at the chance to attack, but   
decided against it as she saw the way into the arcade was open… and there were painful screams erupting   
from inside. Fearing the worst, Moon ran through the doors- leaving an angered Zoicite behind.  
"MERCURY… BUBBLES…" Mercury was faltering badly, dazed from her encounter with the   
wall, "BLAST!" Thick mist filled the room, though Sailor Moon saw easily through it. Jupiter was lying   
on the floor… unconscious with a small pool of blood at her side. Mercury finally sank to the floor too,   
she had lost all her strength now. It was up to Sailor Moon.  
Avoiding the crazy speech, Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes and shouted, "MOON TIARA   
MAGIC!" It trapped the monster just before the fog cleared. As Sailor Moon readied her scepter she said   
furiously, "How dare you harm my friends and innocent people! On behalf of the moon, you're punished!   
MOON HEALING… POWER!" Just as she thought, another rainbow crystal carriers. This one was that   
of a common customer at the arcade- a guy named 'Game Machine Jo'.  
Sailor Moon checked the man's pulse before running over to Jupiter. A harsh and angry voice   
sounded behind her, "Sailor Moon… where the heck were you! Jupiter is badly hurt and so is Mercury!"   
Moon turned her head slightly to confirm it was Rei.  
"Shut up Rei," she growled softly.   
"Oh! So now I should shut-up! Well look what almost happened here!"  
Sailor Moon turned her attention back to Jupiter and quickly tried to stop the blood that was   
forming on her friend's shoulder. But there wasn't anything she could use… Suddenly she felt someone   
kneeling next to her. Looking up she was somewhat surprised to see Andrew kneeling with a first aide kit   
at his side. He gave a slight grin to the leader of the Scouts before starting to work.  
Content that Jupiter would be fine, Moon got up and walked to Mercury. She was surprised when   
someone was already at her side… a certain someone with black hair, striking blue eyes, and a green   
jacket. Gulping, Moon focused herself to act normal… as if she didn't know the jerk.   
"Hey Mercury, you okay?" Sailor Moon asked as she knelt by her friend. AT first an angry look   
passed through Mercury's eyes, but then it calmed.  
"Where were you?"  
"Fighting Zoicite outside. She was trying to stall me, I can tell." Sailor Moon broke off, "But try   
explaining to miss fire-head Rei!" Mercury looked slightly panicked and suddenly it struck Moon what   
she had said… in front of the black-haired man.  
"You know Rei?"   
"Well…" Mercury started.  
"We've seen her around some of the battles… met her then…heh, heh…" Sailor Moon kept   
slapping herself inside. Baka, baka, baka!   
Darien studied the scouts with interest. Sailor Moon was doing her best to avoid him. Now that   
was weird! But of course! She didn't think that he was Tuxedo Mask, but still… why would she be   
avoiding him?  
A tapping foot turned Sailor Moon's head around to find Rei standing there looking mad. Sailor   
Moon closed her eyes for a moment, "Rei… let me explain."  
"What's there to explain?! Mercury and Jupiter could have been killed!" Sailor Moon tried to tell   
herself that Rei didn't know what she was saying. Yet the words stuck in her heart and she felt them   
stinging her inside. Misty tears were starting in her eyes as she looked at Mercury.  
"No… no, no, no! Sailor Moon don't-!" Mercury tried to grab hold of her leader's hand but   
failed. Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice ran from the arcade. She pushed past the group of   
people milling around the arcade, staring at the scouts. Soon attention turned to the raven-haired girl who   
still stood with an angry expression on her face. Jupiter limped over to Mercury, Darien, and Rei with the   
help of Andrew.  
"Rei…" the voice was dangerously low, "Why did you go and do that?!"  
Mercury's face was stern, "She had been fighting Zoicite. She couldn't get in."  
"Ha! And you believe that! I'm so sure. You know that's just another one of her excuses. She's   
always late and the time that we need her there she was- LATE!"  
Jupiter's hand swung up and slapped Rei hard. "Quit it." Two simple words but with many   
meanings behind them, "We're going somewhere to talk about this." Gruffly she grabbed Rei's wrist   
while Mercury stood up. The three of them headed out the door with a protesting Rei.  
In their wake stood a group of very confused people. Darien was mad a Rei, she had no right to   
talk to Sailor Moon in that way! Wait a sec, why was he protecting Sailor Moon so much? Because   
you're Tuxedo Mask and that's just reflex. Yeah, that was it… reflex. But in the back of his mind he   
knew that wasn't the only explanation.   
Darien shook his head before turning to Andrew, "That was too weird. I'm going back home.   
Bye!"  
"Er… Bye Dar," Andrew still stared at where the scouts had departed.   
I must find Sailor Moon… who knows what she'll do?   
**  
Sailor Moon sat on top of a roof by the Tokyo docks. It wasn't even dinnertime yet and all her   
homework was done along with a battle. Rei's words echoed in her head, 'Jupiter and Mercury could   
have been killed! Could… killed… killed…'. Sobs shook Sailor Moon's body, she couldn't believe it- or   
maybe she could- but she knew that Rei was right. It was her fault that her friends had been hurt.  
"I'm sorry guys… but why can't you see what I'm really like? I'm not trying to be late… or   
klutzy… or any of that! And you guys always think I'm so dumb, I'm not… I just know the stuff already   
and it's boring!" Tears were streaming down her face as she brought her knees to her chest.  
"It's not fair… no one understands." Suddenly warmth was surrounding Sailor Moon, looking at   
her legs she saw that black material was surrounding her. She gulped as slowly her head raised to look in   
the masked face of her protector.  
He gasped as he saw her face. It wasn't anything like how she normally looked… she had red   
and puffy eyes from crying. Fear, anger, sadness lurked in her eyes… revealing that she was confused and   
was trying to piece together a mystery.  
"Tuxedo Mask," she finally started. His arms wrapped around her and she was brought close to   
him. Sailor Moon gulped before continuing, "Why weren't you there? Why couldn't you help my   
friends?" Tears were streaming down her face again, before she could stop them.  
The masked man swallowed a lump in his throat, "I wasn't able to get there in time. I caught up   
to you right after you defeated the youma. I'm so sorry about what that Rei said…"  
"You know her too?" Was Sailor Moon's surprised response.  
"Sorta, my friend knows her better."  
"Yeah, same here," Sailor Moon sighed, "She's right though."  
"No she's not-"  
She quieted him by placing her fingertips lightly over his lips, "Shush now. I don't care what   
anybody else says. It is my fault. I know it and I'll take the blame. Mars and I fight all the time, there's   
nothing new about it." Suddenly her eyes went wide, how could she keep slipping up like this? Mars…   
when I was referring to Rei… pleaseohpleaseohplease don't get it!   
Tuxedo Mask didn't really fully hear what Sailor Moon said as he thought back on what he had   
seen. How could he ask her all of these questions that he wanted to know? Well it was dinnertime… she   
really should be at home- with her family.   
"It's getting later. You should head home."  
"I'll get in trouble anyway, it doesn't really matter. Besides, all I have to go back to is an   
annoying cat and yelling family. Okay, okay… it's not that bad." She sighed in despair, "But no one   
understands!" She stood up suddenly, pulling away from the warm embrace. She turned her back on the   
ocean and hugged herself lightly as she stared unseeing into the distance.   
"They all think I'm stupid, a crybaby, a klutz… everything like that. But did they ever think that   
I might actually know all of the things that we're learning in school, or that I just think it's boring stuff?   
No-ooo! They have to assume everything. As for being klutzy I have an explanation for that too, but I   
don't feel like telling anyone at the moment. And crybaby… oh well. Something that's just there." Soft   
and quiet tears fell down her face.  
"I just want to be accepted. Not a freak… not masking myself anymore, yet I've grown to love   
this mask and it's hard to break from this habit…"  
"You're not a freak," Tuxedo Mask stood and slowly came up behind her.   
"I am. Going from a ditz to a heroine is definitely freak material."  
"I disagree. You're brave and strong, I've always known that. But I've always wondered about   
two things…"  
"Yes?" Moon stiffened, ready for anything- almost.  
"First off I'm always so amazed that when you duck out of danger… somehow you're always   
tripping, yet you're safe- but you're also going nearer to the youma!" Sailor Moon snorted, that wasn't too   
bad, "And then… why do you always joke around? It's a fight… serious."  
Sailor Moon hardened then, "You wouldn't care. Who would anyway…" she trailed off as she   
felt guilt, she sighed, "I know that I have really good friends. I mean I have Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter.   
But I want more…"  
"You still didn't say anything about the joking," Tuxedo Mask said quietly.  
"That's something I'd rather keep to myself. Now if you don't mind I'm going home."   
Sailor Moon walked forward and prepared to jump to the next rooftop. Tuxedo Mask reached out   
and grabbed her wrist she let out a small cry of pain, "What?!" He asked worriedly.  
Eyes wide, Sailor Moon turned to glance at him in fear. Slowly he was taking her glove off to see   
what had happened. No blood… no tear… but then… "My god!" Tuxedo Mask muttered softly. Her hand   
looked burned, black-smeared. "How did this happen?!" He asked, ready to kill.  
"It… it just happens 'cuz of the… the… attack I do…" He looked down at her hand again and   
then up to her frightened eyes. Slowly she built up her strength and pulled away, jumping to the next roof   
in the process.   
She had pulled away in such strength that Tuxedo Mask had to work to catch his balance again.   
"Wait! No! Sailor Moon!" He called, but she was already gone. Wow! Could she move fast when she   
wanted to! He picked up the dropped glove and ran his fingers over the surface. It was so soft, the softest   
type of silk it seemed.   
Again the masked eyes looked up and then back to the sunset. Shaking his head, Tuxedo Mask   
jumped down from the roof. He de-transformed and walked slowly back to the arcade- the white glove in   
his jacket pocket.  
**  
After a Friday day of school, Serena strolled down the street. Thoughts flooded through her   
mind, of how she had almost slipped up yesterday and revealed Mars to be Rei, that she had almost let her   
friends get killed, about the strange-yet comforting- conversation with Tuxedo Mask. She sighed, out of   
the three tests that day she had failed two of them. The other… she actually had a 100%, obviously her   
teacher had almost fainted when she graded it.   
Ami had gone white and had her mouth hung open as she gave Serena thumbs-up for getting a   
great score on the test. Serena had to smile at that, good old Ami. She was so great… suddenly she was   
pulled violently from her thoughts as she collided with a warm wall. She closed her eyes as she fell back,   
almost positive she knew who she had bumped into.  
"Good day to you too Mr. Perfect," was Serena's calm statement. She looked up into the intense   
blue eyes and slowly she brushed herself off and stood.  
"Er… hello meatball head," he had been surprised when she already knew that it was him that   
she bumped into. As she started off he decided to follow her, "Where ya off to?"  
"If you follow me, I guess you'll see," was the dark reply.  
"Fine, be that way meatball brains!"  
"Whatever. Shut up and be quiet." For some reason, he actually listened to her. He was curious at   
why she was acting this way. Finally she (er… they) reached her destination, Crown Gaming Center.  
"Figures," Darien muttered.  
They walked in and Serena slid up onto a stool as she looked around, noting that the youma   
hadn't done that much damage- thank goodness! "Hey Serena, Darien!" Andrew called as he walked over.  
"Not much business today, Andrew," Darien commented.  
"Nope," the blond man shook his head, "I think word of the youma spread around and now   
people are worried." Serena suddenly felt bad for her friend:  
"I think they'll be coming soon though. I don't think everyone will stay away forever!"  
"I would hope not!" Was Andrew's reply. Serena smiled grimly before turning to look at the   
corner where Rei had yelled at her:  
'Jupiter and Mercury could have been killed… killed…'  
"All my fault…" Serena whispered softly as tears threatened.  
"Serena…?"  
"Earth to meatball head!" Darien cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned closer to the   
girl. She snapped back to attention as a mask fell in place.   
"What's happened Serena? You're not acting yourself today," Andrew commented.  
"Nothing… actually, 'life' happened," Serena sighed and moved her bangs out of her eyes.  
"So meatball head, ya hear about the attack yesterday?"  
"yeah, I got all the details. I can't believe I'm friends with someone who yells at… at…" Serena   
cut herself off, "Forget it."  
"Oh, you mean Rei. She was harsh yesterday, I have no idea what was with her. Hey Andrew,   
can ya get me a glass of water?"  
"No prob!"  
Darien turned back to Serena, "So meatball head, what do you think was up?"  
"Who knows… who wants to get caught up in that type of stuff anyway?" Darien didn't think   
that was like the Serena he knew at all.  
"Okay, spill it. What's going on? Fail another test today, that it?"  
Serena hardened as she remembered his teasing, "Actually I did fail one (er… two) but for your   
info, buddy, I got a perfect score on my other test!"   
Now that blew Darien away, scratching his ear he asked, "Can you repeat that? I though you said   
that you had a perfect score today. Must be hearing things, huh?"  
The girl was furious to say the least, she couldn't stand this teasing. She had gotten much of the   
same treatment from the other students. Only Lita, Ami, and Molly hadn't bugged her, just told her 'good   
job' and about how happy they were for her.  
"It seems you want proof. WELL HERE YOU GO!" She pulled out her test and held it up,   
"Happy now?" she hissed, stuffing the paper again in her bag. As Andrew came back she was already up   
and halfway to the door, "I'm leaving!"  
"Hey, wait up meatball head!"  
"I've things to do so LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran out of the arcade with Darien on her heels.   
Oh... stop following me! Of all days to do so... She glanced down at her watch while clutching her   
school bag tightly, "Oh NO! I'm gonna be LATE!" She ran faster to the address that Peggy- er, Lonni- had   
given her yesterday. She didn't even realize that Darien was still following her.  
**  
Serena rang the doorbell and immediately Peggy appeared and pushed Serena in, "Hey! Come on   
in and make yourself at home, K?"  
"Okay!" Neither of them noticed that outside Darien stood at the door, pondering if he should   
knock. And if so, then what would he say?  
Oh well, I'll give it a try, he reasoned. He raised his hand and pushed in on the button for the   
doorbell.  
"Now who could that be?" Peggy asked with a frown on her face. As she opened the door,   
though, her expression turned to surprise and suddenly she smiled, "You're just the model I need!" She   
cried. Serena turned to face the person at the door and her mouth dropped...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
so how is it? Okay, bad, good... lame..? Lemme know, I need some honest replies from peoples. Now, as   
always, I probably won't be finishing this right away. ::sighs:: Y'know me, but school is building up so I'm   
gonna get busy.  
Okay, here's major thank-you's!  
~Shalom a.k.a. Sailor Aurora- hey girl! You've been a great friend, I hope you're life gets a little easier but   
I just wanna letcha know that I've had so much fun talking to you through e-mail. Glad we met!  
~Elisabeth a.k.a. Althena (sp?)- She is such a kewl writer! I've been lucky enough to read some works that   
she's not yet posted like 'the bet' and 'love and tragedy'. But you can find: 'unknown feelings' and her other   
works at different places. She's a great first-season fic writer! Go read her stuff! She's inspired me on a lot   
of things!  
~Will- a friend from my old school. Finally I'm talking with him again after two years. It's been great, but   
Will... if you're reading this: STOP READING AND E-MAIL ME! ;-.- He's helped me out through some   
of my stories too.  
~friends from school: Kristina, Megan, Rachel- this is my thanx, even though these three aren't SM fans!   
Ack! What am I doing associating with the likes of them?! ::grins;: thanks guys, you put up a lot with me,   
I know. Oh, actually I've converted Megan and Kristina into SM manga fans. YAY!!!!  
~Taylor, Myla, Claire- this is the thank-you for my moonie friends. Myla is just the best to chat about SM.   
I've been working hard to convert Claire and Elyse to becoming moonies. It's working somewhat. Kewl!   
Then Taylor and her sister Emma are getting into it too. Yeah! So let's hear it for some moonie faithful   
fans!  
~Sindhu- I own her a separate thank you. She's read my first two stories and is really a great friend. We've   
had a lot of fun together and I'm sooo upset that I'm not in her class this year! ::gets ready hacking gear   
to go change the classes on the computer:: :) Oh well, girl, you've been a great friend. BBF, right?  
  
Okay, that's it. Sorry for the long AN. But hey, I gotta say thank you right? Well remember: e-  
mail e-mail e-mail e-mail e-mail e-mail e-mail at: senshisis@juno.com  
No more e-mailing whyfam, ya hear me? Okay. later!  
  
  
chpt 2  
  
  
**  
"Darien?!" Serena was so surprised that she had to grab onto a chair for support. "What are you   
doing here?" Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Did you follow me again?" He looked rather nervous.  
"um..."  
"Come in! Can you model for me? I've been looking for someone to model for my pictures!"   
Peggy repeated again.  
"Huh? Who are you anyway?" Darien was starting to regret his choice on coming in.  
"Oh! I'm Lonni Lani, or Peggy Jones. Call me Peggy okay?" he shook her hand with a confused   
expression still on his face.  
Serena added, "She's an artist. Mostly she does sketches or paintings."   
"Oh! I thought I knew the name Lonni Lani." Peggy smiled.  
"Come on in, I was just about to show Serena some of my work..." Darien and Serena exchanged   
glances, Serena stuck her tongue out at him in frustration. Darien did the same and smiled as her face   
turned angry.  
The three of them went into a living room and sat down. Serena still clung tightly to her school   
bag, not wanting to damage the contents. "So meatball head, what's so special about that bag?"  
"The name's Serena. S-E-R-E-N-A! Serena is one word, 'meatball head' is two. Got it? I sure   
would think so! Jeez Darien, you're in collage!"  
"You still haven't answered my question... meatball head." She rolled her eyes and held the bag a   
little tighter:  
"For your information it is my own artwork."  
Darien laughed, "Oh and it's going to be sooo good! I'm sure, if you trip over something that's not   
there then I can't imagine you with art supplies."  
Serena sniffed, she liked her artwork a lot and knew it was good- not that she had ever shown   
anyone. And she wasn't stuck-up over her work either.  
Peggy broke in, "Um, I guess you've met. But anyhow, everyone has some talent in them. Let's   
see your work Serena."  
"Gladly," Serena replied as she turned away from Darien and opened her bag. She brought out   
two sketchbooks and one folder. Darien stared at Serena for a moment. Art things, Serena, art things,   
Serena. He had to say that he was at a loss for words. Not knowing how to joke her on this. Peggy took   
one of the art books and opened it.  
Darien's mouth dropped. On the first page was a beautiful sketch of the moon over a river.   
"Who'd you copy from?" Was Darien's question.  
Serena glared at him, "This is from three months ago. I drew it myself!"  
"Sure..."  
The next picture was of Luna sleeping peacefully. It had been just over three months ago when   
Serena had found out about the Sailor Moon thing. A few more pages in and there was a large scene.   
Peggy's eyes widened as she looked at it. A beautiful castle in the Thaj Mahal style was there. Stars and   
planets in the background. "Wow... that looks like the castle from my dreams!" Peggy was saying, as   
Darien looked closer he agreed with Peggy silently:  
That's where the dream princess is...  
That's my home, was Serena's thought.   
As they finished up the first art book, Serena blushed as Peggy made compliments. Just before   
Peggy turned the page in the second art book Serena placed her hand down as she turned beet red. "Um...   
I don't want you to see some of these pictures."  
"Why not?" Peggy asked.  
"Yeah, c'mon meatball head!"  
I'm not showing it with you around Darien! Some of these drawings look too much like you!   
Don't get the wrong idea though...  
"Well?"  
"Let me just skip a few pages. Please, it's my work!"  
Finally Peggy sighed and agreed. Skipping about seven pages Serena finally stopped on a picture   
of a darkening sky. Earth was in the background as two people stood watching it. This was a safe   
picture... right? It had been a glimpse from her dream. So lovely, the couple stood in a flower garden as   
night came upon the moon. Earth was glistening in a strange glow and helped to cast a special light that   
shown on the features of the couple.   
No one said anything but then Peggy turned the page again. The next one was a self-portrait,   
Darien whistled softly. Serena had drawn herself exactly in her simple school uniform. Her face was   
neutral like most portraits. But somehow she had drawn the sadness into her eyes. "Wow... meatball head,   
that's great!"  
Serena smiled slightly, "Thank you."  
Finally the blond was allowed to open her folder. These pictures were from Tokyo of her friends,   
and not of any 'fantasy' world. ;) The first picture looked at was one of Ami as she sat under a tree   
reading. Serena had captured the chance to draw her friend since Ami had been too busy reading to notice   
her drawing.  
Following that picture came: Rei, Lita, Andrew, Molly, even Miss Haruna. Suddenly Peggy   
stopped on a picture and looked up at Serena. Wondering what gave Peggy the confused face Serena   
looked down and cursed silently. How had those pictures gotten in there? She was about to grab them   
when Darien took them from Peggy's hold and looked through the last ten pictures.  
His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "When you get to draw the Sailor Scouts?"  
Serena gulped, "I was at one of their battles... Had a camera handy so... I took a picture!" Well, it   
wasn't a total lie! Actually, not a lie at all! She _had_ been there, and she _did_ have a camera at the time.  
"Okay..." he didn't seem to buy it. But yet the pictures were lovely... there was one of Mars   
attacking. Then there was one of Mars and Mercury talking about something, obviously not noticing the   
cameraperson. But there was one picture that Darien kept coming upon.   
Tuxedo Mask stood in the trees, and from the picture you could barely tell where his cape ended   
and the shadows started. "Um... so what's with Tuxedo here?" Darien asked Serena.  
She grabbed the picture and looked at it, sinking back into the chair as she started muttering, "I   
have no idea why these are in here!" Her eyes snapped open and quickly she gathered her things together,   
she should just leave now before she was embarrassed.  
"Wait!" Peggy cried, holding onto Serena's arm. The blond slightly winced in pain as her ankle   
slipped into an awkward position. The cut on her ankle wasn't bad... but if jarred the wrong way it could   
hurt like h---.  
"Serena," Peggy said, standing in front of the younger girl, "I can get your work into the art   
gallery! You could sell them! What do you say?"  
The girl stared. Then suddenly her eyes blinked. "What... did you say?"  
"Your paintings are incredible! I think they should be on display! You and I can show our stuff   
together, whatta ya say?"  
Again there was no answer, finally Serena fell onto the couch... next to Darin. She still couldn't   
believe it. "C'mon meatball head! You should do this, probably your only chance at anything since you're   
not making it in school!"  
Serena's mouth pressed into a white line, she held back from slapping the man next to her.   
Finally she answered, "I'll do it." Peggy smiled and they started to make plans.  
**  
It figured. The opening of the new art gallery took three weeks after Serena had agreed to put her   
things up. Things had been looking up for her, she had passed all of her tests... did her homework... Rei   
had apologized and she had been forgiven. So now after three weeks of peace- well except for a few   
youma attacks- what do you think would happen on the opening night? A youma attack, duh!  
Sailor Moon was ticked as she stood in front of the youma, she was upset that all her work could   
be destroyed in a matter of instants if they didn't stop that thing soon. "Mercury, blind that thing!" Moon   
shouted.  
"Right on it! MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" The room fogged and Jupiter took up the attack:  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
Once the youma was stunned, Sailor Moon raised her wand and shouted, "MOON COSMIC   
POWER!" [AN: I know that she doesn't get that attack until later, but this isn't really a human here that   
they're fighting.]  
The onlookers watched as the fog cleared to reveal nothing. The scouts had disappeared, and   
along with them- the youma. Tuxedo Mask sighed from his position around the corner. Quickly he   
powered-down and walked over to greet Andrew. "Hey Dar! I'm sure glad Serena's stuff wasn't ruined, or   
Peggy's either."  
"Lonni, she likes to be referred to as Lonni. Don't use her real name, remember?" Serena came   
up to the older men. She wore an ankle-length white dress. Tight in the right places with one-inch straps   
to hold it up, the dress glowed on her. Smiling she added, "Also, refer to my paintings being done by   
Luna."  
"I still don't know why you took on your cat's name, meatball head," Darien commented.  
She waved his comment off, "You wouldn't understand. Anyhow, I like her name and it's not   
related to mine in any way!"  
"Wow Serena! Jeez, I didn't know you had a painting of us from the picnic!" Lita commented as   
she walked up to join her friend.  
"Well she's just full of surprises," Rei answered as she and Ami joined the group.  
"Yeah, like not failing on a test in a long time now," Darien commented dryly, "though she still   
trips on invisible things."  
Serena made a face, she was beginning to get used to his teasing. Suddenly Serena felt wetness   
on the skirt of her dress as she looked down she noticed that someone had spilled their drink... on her!  
"Some people!"  
"Let's clean it up before it stains!" Lita grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her off, leaving   
Ami, Rei, Darien, and Andrew to talk.   
"You know what's making Serena change so much?" Andrew asked suddenly.  
"No..." Ami trailed off, a sad look in her eye.  
Rei laughed, "The only reason you're sad Ami is because Serena's actually beaten your score on   
some of those tests!"  
Andrew's and Darien's eyes bulged, "WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, she did..." Ami muttered. "She's just changed... so much."  
"But she's still a klutz, crybaby, and is still late-"A voice cut Rei off:  
"I thought we had forgiven each other," the voice was harsh and filled with hurt. Serena stood   
next to Lita as they were only a foot away, "Guess not." Her pink lips were in a thin line as she bit back on   
the tears that were filling her eyes.  
"Serena... I-"  
"Shut up Rei! You've done enough!" Lita snapped.  
The group was silent. Finally the noise was broke by the quiet sobbing from a single girl. Lita   
was about to comfort her when Serena just turned and ran out the back door.  
Everyone turned to Rei who looked completely awful, "I didn't mean it.. really I didn't..." her   
voice was soft and hurt. Slowly tears were making their way down her cheeks.  
Lita told her, "By now you should know that she takes criticism the worst from her... friends."   
"I should go talk to her..." Rei whispered.  
"No," was Ami's reply, "she always prefers to be alone when something like this happens. She   
always does that after we fight a yo-" she broke off with her eyes wide. She gulped and smiled innocently.   
Andrew and Darien looked at the girls trying to figure out what they were hiding.  
"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Darien finally asked. Everything had gone by so   
quickly and he was finally starting to catch up.  
"Not right now..." Ami sighed.  
Lita growled at Rei, "The minute you see her, Rei, you're gonna apologize big time!" The raven-  
haired girl nodded.  
"You're right, listen... I'm going to go home."  
"Bye!" Ami waved weakly Rei nodded and headed out.  
**  
"Mars here!" Rei opened the communicator to find Sailor Moon looking frantic.  
"At the moment, I NEED HELP HERE!"  
"Where?!"  
"By the docks, can you get the others?"  
"I don't think they have their communicators with them!"  
"It's up to us then, c'mon!"  
"Right!" Mars closed off the connection and started running. She shouted her morph phrase out,   
"MARS POWER!"  
  
Sailor Moon dodged again one of the many arms of the youma. It was a cross between a human   
and octopus… many steal-tipped tentacles reached out trying to grab onto anything. "MOON TIARA   
MAGIC!" The confounded thing dodged it! Giving out a cry of frustration, Sailor Moon ran over to the   
left to avoid being blasted.  
Suddenly a new voice reached her ears, "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF MARS… FIREBALL   
CHARGE!" The youma was frozen in place. "Come on Sailor Moon!" the scout of fire shouted.  
Moon stood up and quickly readied her tiara again. As she launched the attack, again the youma   
was moving about. It knocked Sailor Moon hard into a near by wall. The leader of the Sailor Scouts let out   
a cry of pain as she landed on her foot in an odd and unnatural way.  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried out in worry and fear. She was down in a matter of seconds and by   
her friend's side, "Are you alright?"  
"No… but you have to beat this thing! I know you can…"  
Mars looked at her, "Are you mad at me then?"  
"No… hurt, but not mad. Never actually mad…" was Sailor Moon's response.  
"I'll need your help though! Come on, we can do this together! Get ready!"  
"MOON…. TIARA…."  
"MARS… FIRE…"  
"MAGIC!"  
"IGNITE!"  
The flames circled around the tiara and before the youma knew what was happening, it was   
locked in a ring of flaming fire. In an instant it denigrated. "Way to go Mars!"  
"Never could have done it without you meatball head!"  
"Don't call me- owe!" Suddenly her face twisted into pain, this was not her day.  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars inspected Moon's leg as she whimpered in pain. Face fallen, Mars leaned   
back on her heels, "I think it's broken. Let's get you to the hospital. Power-down first."  
"Right… you too." Both girls did and soon Rei was helping Serena limp down the street.  
**  
One week later….   
Serena was up and about, though still limping. When she found the time, she had always   
transformed into Sailor Moon to help heal her twisted ankle. Rei swore that if she hadn't been in scout   
form, Serena would have a very painful broken foot. The blond had agreed and the both of them   
straightened things out… again.  
Now the blond was limping down the street towards the arcade as she thought through her many   
life problems. Perhaps she and Rei had made up… but that was nothing. There was still Sailor Moon   
conflicts… then school was starting to bug her again (for some unknown reason her old learning 'powers'   
were fading quickly)… and then there was that jerk who kept bugging her.  
Klunk! Serena fell back and proceeded to stand carefully up while rubbing her sore bottom,   
Well speak of the devil… she thought. The black-haired man was standing up himself and glared at   
her:  
"Watch it klutz! But I should expect it from some meatball head like you though."  
Wham, that one hit. For some reason his teasing stung her very soul, yet she had no idea why it   
hurt so much more today than any other day. Serena held her head up and then went pass him, ignoring   
him. She wouldn't break down and cry today, she would be strong and show no weaknesses.   
Darien's eyes were narrowed in confusion and annoyance at the back of the blonde's head. "Hey   
meatball head! Doncha know it's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you?" No response.   
Muttering under his breath, Darien followed her- determined not to let her off so easily.  
"Why are you interested in following me?" Was Serena's cold question. He didn't answer her.   
The silence kept on, even as Serena walked through the automatic doors of the arcade, Darien following   
her.  
"Heya Sere!" Lita cried from the girls' normal booth in the back corner. Serena's face lightened   
and she ran over to her three friends.  
"Am I glad to see you three!" Serena exclaimed.  
As they started to talk, Darien gave up on bugging Serena and went to talk to Andrew. "Hey   
man, what's up?" Andrew asked.  
"Nothing with me, the sky's pretty high though."  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "Cut it out Dar, that's lame!" The man just shrugged, "So anyway…"   
Andrew's tone took on that of I-know-something's-happening-here-and-I'll-find-out-or-die-trying tone.   
"Why did you walk in with Serena, huh?"  
"WHAT?!" Darien sputtered, "She wasn't listening to me! Just walked straight off so I came to   
go give her an earful!"  
"Then why are you over here and not over there?" Andrew asked, grinning slyly.  
"I don't know what is up with you man, but you might need to see a doctor."  
"Mm-hmm, sure. Say hi to them when you go over, K?" Andrew walked off going back to his   
job. Darien narrowed his eyes at his retreating friend.  
"Fine then, have it your way…" Darien stood up and walked towards the back corner where four   
girls were chatting merrily away. Nervously, he started to wonder what excuse he had to come over here.  
By now, Rei had spotted Darien and she kept glancing at him while listening to Lita. Finally   
Darien folded his arms and leaned against the booth and commented, "Y'know meatball head, I had been   
talking to ya…"  
"Really? I didn't think so… sounded like insults to me…" her voice was cold, masking emotion.  
"Uh-huh. Well listen Ms. Klutz, you just don't walk away and ignore the people that you mow   
over every time you go some place."  
"Leave me alone Darien, I can deal without your sappy comments."  
"Comments? I thought that you considered them insults."  
Serena rolled her eyes, "I don't care what they are, just leave!" Darien shrugged slightly but   
didn't move.  
"No way I'm leaving meatball head until I get an apology."  
"Nope."  
"Yep."  
"Nope…"  
And so the insult wars began… again. Lita, Ami, and Rei just sat back and shook their heads,   
"This is great! At this rate we won't have anytime for the meeting!" Ami muttered.  
Rei had to agree so she broke into the argument, "SERENA! Listen girl," the blonde's head   
snapped to her friend's face, "we have that study meeting at the temple. C'mon, we're never going to have   
anytime at this rate."  
Serena scowled, but knew fully well that a meeting could not be avoided, "Fine…" turning back   
to Darien she said dryly, "Guess we'll finish our little talk later…"  
"Sure, of course… knowing you I'll see you again before the sun is set. Seeing that you run all   
over and mow people down!"  
Again the girl rolled her eyes but let it go at that. The four girls took off out of the arcade and   
towards Cherry Hill.  
**  
Within a week, fighting at all hours of the day became normal and a routine to the four girls…   
yet Tuxedo Mask had yet to appear. Sailor Moon was beginning to worry and as she worried she kept   
falling deeper into herself. She had been keeping to herself as of late, her school grades were dropping   
again and beginnings of friend fights were starting.   
Serena was on her way to the arcade when a fuming Rei came up to her. Eyes narrowed, Rei   
started shouting at Serena, "Who do you think you are?!"  
Wearing a confused look Serena asked, "Huh?"  
"You know what I'm talking about! Don't you dare try to steal my boyfriend! Steve was just   
about to ask me out when you came up and started to flirt!" (AN: I'm acting as if Rei is at Serena's   
school…)  
"What…?"  
"Don't you know anything? That dance this Friday, I was going with Steve but then you came in   
and spoiled everything! He asked you instead of me! Well go on and take him then but don't you dare try   
to pull anything like that again!"  
"But Rei, I said no. I don't even like Steve!" Serena was protesting as tears burned in her eyes.  
"SHUT UP! I don't believe you! I've seen how you've acted around him!" Rei looked about ready   
to slap the blond.  
"But- but…"  
"I told you to be quiet! Now listen, meatball brains, if you are not on time for the meeting today   
you are going to get it! You HEAR ME?"  
Suddenly Serena's face was hardened over to hide her sadness, "I'm not coming…" she   
whispered quietly.  
"Oh yes you are…" was the low reply, with that Rei spun on her heel and walked away.  
Tears formed quickly in Serena's eyes. She didn't understand Rei… it had always seemed to   
work out before but now… she wasn't so sure. A familiar voice with a New York accent brought her back   
to reality. "Oh, hey Moll…" at the angry look in the redhead's eyes Serena stopped. Now what?  
"Serena, can't you remember anything? I waited for a whole hour yesterday in front of the mall.   
We were supposed to go shopping…" Molly replied to Serena's unspoken question.  
"Ohmigod!" Serena cried, "Oh Molly… I'm so, so, so, so sorry! It totally slipped my mind…"  
"Yeah, like everything has. Y'know what? I don't think you need me as a friend anymore, seems   
you have all those new girls as friends that you don't even think about your old friends… like me. So I   
guess this is it, and don't go calling me again! YOU HEAR ME?!" Molly spun and walked about much as   
Rei had.  
The blond stood there in shock and sorrow. She made her way- stumbling and numb- into the   
arcade. Still dazed, she walked to a table in the far corner of the room. It wasn't the usual spot that she'd   
pick, wasn't a nice comfortable booth but at the moment none of that mattered. Tears were freely draining   
from her eyes as she let her hair fall across her face. What am I going to do…?   
**  
Andrew didn't even notice Serena's entrance so he was surprised when he found her slumped   
over in the far corner of the room. Something wasn't right… oh, but there came trouble. Darien had   
spotted the girl and was already sitting down across from her. Finally Andrew decided to bring over   
Serena's favorite- triple hot fudge sundae.  
  
"Hey meatball head! You actually didn't cause a scene as you walked in. First time! Wow!"   
Darien waited for the biting response yet none came. "Yo Meatball head! Wakkkkeeeee uppp!"   
She didn't answer yet her body was shaking slightly, finally a voice below a whisper sounded,   
"Just… just… leave me alone… D- Darien…"  
Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to see Serena's face better but wasn't succeeding since her hair   
hid her face. A new voice broke through the silence, "Hey Serena, here's your fav."  
Andrew set down the sundae and then sat next to Darien, curious as to what was going on. To the   
surprise of the two young men Serena whispered, "No thanks Andrew… I'm not hungry."  
Darien stared at her, "Now that's a first! So spill it meatball brains, what's up?"  
Suddenly she burst out, "SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL BRAINS! I DON'T MIND   
MEATBALL HEAD AS MUCH AS THAT!" suddenly she quieted, "That's what Rei called me… maybe   
she's right…" Serena finally gave in and laid her head on the table as she let out long, mournful cries. "I   
hate this, I hate my life… It's so stupid… pointless…"  
Andrew was immediately by her side, "Hey, shh, it's okay Serena. What happened? It's okay…   
I'll listen, we'll listen." Shaking her head in response Andrew tried to get farther, "C'mon I'm your   
friend-"  
"Yeah…" she said bitterly, "my only one."  
"No, no… that's not right. You have Lita, Ami, Rei, Molly…"  
"NO! You're the one who's wrong!" For the first time Serena lifted her head. Her cheeks were   
stained with the teardrops, "Sure… Rei and Molly… HA!" her voice sounded awful, "And Lita and   
Ami?" she shook her head.  
"You don't understand!" She cried out before burying her face in her hands again. Darien was   
upset on how sad she was. He started to wonder what had happened.  
She was like that for about ten more minutes before finally her crying had died down to soft   
whimpers. Just as she sat up the bell by the automatic doors rang, in stepped three girls, all looking a little   
more than displeased.   
Quickly Serena ducked under the table and tried her best to curl herself up out of site. Lita's   
voice spoke first, a hint of impatience was in it but nothing else, "Hey Drew, you guys seen Serena? She's   
late for our study meet… a little too late."  
"Uh actually…" Darien was cut off as both Serena and Andrew kicked him, wincing slightly he   
finished, "She hasn't shown herself. Surprising."  
"You sure?" Ami asked with worry.  
"Yep," was Andrew's hasty reply.  
Rei's lips were in a thin line, "I don't believe you. Meatball brains, get out from under that table.   
C'mon! I told you not to be late!" The black-haired girl pulled Serena out from under the table. They   
stood face-to-face… Rei's stern, and Serena's sad.   
"I can't believe it," Rei muttered with narrowed eyes, "First Steve and then you come here for   
them… why don't you just leave the guys alone?" No answer came at first.  
"Rei," Serena's voice was shaky, "I don't want to go to that dance. Not with Steve, not with   
anybody… I told you that-"  
"SHUT UP! You already told me that lie earlier! And anyhow there's no excuse to be late for our   
meeting when you were with me just minutes before the meet!"  
Serena snapped, "I do have my reasons but someone like you wouldn't understand! No one   
understands!" she was crying again. Andrew, Darien, Ami, and Lita were baffled on what was going on   
since no one had informed them on anything. Serena continued on:  
"Thanks you guys I've just lost my best friend! Because of those stupid meetings I miss a   
shopping day with Molly! Now she hates me! Why can't you just get out of my life, I hate this! I hate   
this!"   
Rei suddenly lifted her hand and slapped Serena, everyone was silent and they looked on with   
shock. "We all must sacrifice things when we are what we are. Learn to deal with it. Grow up would   
you?"  
Thoughts were rushing through Serena's memory as she stared at Rei, she refused to cry though   
it hurt. It hadn't been the actual slap, but that Rei had actually done it… "We're not friends, are we?"   
Serena asked coolly.  
There was no reply. She didn't need one either, suddenly she screamed, "GET OUT! GO HAVE   
YOU PATHETIC MEETING! I'M NOT PART OF THIS ANYMORE!" Tearing off the broach that was   
on her bow, Serena tossed it at Ami, "KEEP IT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Then she was   
loosing it, Serena slipped to the floor and cried hard.  
Rei just sneered at her as she pushed a worried Ami and Lita through the doors. After their   
departure, Darien and Andrew knelt by Serena who was still crying.  
"What was that all about, Serena?" Darien asked softly, his hard exterior fell away as he saw how   
much pain Serena was going through. She just shook her head saying:  
"It's not fair, it's not fair…" she kept repeating it as her sobs turned to hiccups. She was getting   
very tired and she couldn't think right.  
Andrew put something smooth into her hand, "You threw this at Ami. It's pretty, you should   
keep it, not give it up."  
Serena hissed, "I don't want that thing! It's ruined my life!" But as she held it she couldn't let   
go. She gave in and put it back on her bow… "May I never have to use it again…" she whispered.  
Darien and Andrew shared confused and worried looks. "Listen Serena, I'll take you home okay?   
Someone can fill in for me here," Andrew told her in a comforting voice.  
The girl slowly stopped shaking with her sobs, "Maybe…" was the quiet whisper.  
"Yeah, it's okay. I'll be right back…" Andrew left and walked to the back room of the arcade to   
talk to one of the other workers before heading back out to find Serena sitting stone-faced on the ground   
with Darien next to her. "Okay, let's go."  
When Darien helped Serena up and followed his two blond companions, Andrew gave him a   
confused look. "I'll walk with you two," was the black-haired man's simple answer.  
All was silent as Serena walked between the two older boys and she looked at her feet. Finally   
Andrew went over the edge and asked, "So what happened? What is going on around here?" The girl   
stiffened but continued on slowly through the entrance to the park.   
"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered harshly.  
"But Serena," Andrew pressed, "something strange has been going on lately. I mean you and Rei   
have been having really bad fights. Worse than anything I usually see between friends-"  
"We're not friends," was the cold statement.  
"Now Sere-" Andrew was cut off be Darien,  
"Lay off it dude, she obviously wants to handle it herself." Shock was apparent on Andrew's face   
as Darien stood up for the girl that her always argued with. Serena didn't let her feelings show, she was   
too deep in thought.  
The next thing they knew…* BEEP! BEEP! * Silently Serena cursed her communicator, Andrew   
and Darien were looking at her and she muttered, "My pager…"  
When she didn't do anything as they stood there Andrew asked, "Aren't you going to see who it   
is?"  
"No."  
"O…. K…." Andrew was quite confused but the silence was shattered as suddenly in front of   
them they could hear the sounds of battle.  
Of all the luck in the world I get stuck with the bad stuff… Serena thought bitterly. Darien   
was about to march their small group around when the youma burst through the small group of trees and   
stood before them. Serena shrieked in shock, not ever facing a monster in normal form.  
Out of habit, Serena grabbed her broach and was about to shout out her phrase when she realized   
who was there. "Oh shoot…" she muttered, but then she remembered that the team was better off without   
her- obviously.  
Darien stood there cursing inside, he was unable to transform because of Serena and Andrew   
being there yet he couldn't figure out a way out of there. Suddenly a fiery beam shot at the youma. Like   
the youma from a few weeks back, it had many arms with steel-tipped claws on the end.  
It slashed out as three of the Sailor Scouts hopped down to face it, "MERCURY BUBBLES…   
BLAST!" The bubbles were warded off by the flailing arms, one of the claws caught Mercury's side and   
flung her back against a tree. Serena screamed with fear for her friend, though the two men tried to stop   
her she ran over.  
"Mercury! Oh god, Mercury!" Serena screamed, the blue-haired scout opened her eyes slowly and   
smiled.  
"H- hi Serena…. I'm… o…k…." she slumped back.  
"No…." Serena whispered, "No! Mercury!"  
A familiar shout turned her head to watch as a bloody Jupiter was thrown next to Mercury. With   
shaky hands, Serena reached out and touched her friend's shoulder, "Lita…?" She whispered quietly.   
There was no response, quickly she checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief, they were okay- for the time   
being. "It's all my fault……. I'm sorry guys! It's my fault!" She started shouting.  
Darien and Andrew were making their way over to Serena who knelt next to the two fallen   
scouts, "Serena! We gotta get out of here!" Andrew shouted.  
Her head whipped around to face them. Sorrow and determination shown in her eyes, "No, it's   
my fault. I can't leave!"  
"MARS FIRE…. IGNITE!" The attack only stopped the youma for a moment. Cursing, Mars   
whipped around with anger in her eyes, "Serena………" here voice was low with venom.  
What is going on?! Darien wandered, sure Mars was known for a temper! But this? No way…   
something was wrong.  
"You could have stopped this… they wouldn't have to be hurt now!"   
Serena winced as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I know- I know… it's my fault… I don't know   
what to do…"  
"You can help me out!" was the hiss sounding from Mars.  
Darien stepped in, "Hold it! Leave the girl alone Mars, she's just a kid."  
"And what would you know about her Darien?" Was Mars' snapped reply.  
Taken aback, he raised his eyebrows, "I have no idea what is going on here… but you really   
shouldn't put citizens in danger."  
"Shut up and butt out," Mars turned back to Serena.  
The blond swallowed, "They need to see a doctor…. Andrew, go call this number," she handed   
the man a small torn-off piece of paper. "Tell him that there are two of the Sailor Scouts injured badly and   
tell him where we are, he'll take it from there."  
Nodding dumbly, Andrew ran towards the nearest telephone booth. Mars spun around the fight   
with the youma again, ignoring the two other people. Darien looked at Serena hard. There was something   
about her….  
"I'm going to get help! Take care of Jupiter and Mercury…." Serena jumped up and ran fast. As   
soon as she was hidden she shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" As Sailor Moon she leaped towards the   
battle scene.  
Raising a shaky hand to her forehead she shouted, "For my friends! MOON…. TIARA…   
MAGIC!" the tiara moon-dusted the youma in a matter of seconds.  
As she sighed in relief, she realized two things. One, Darien was staring at her in interest- or   
something else… she wasn't quite sure. Second, that her face was stinging. Oh yeah, Mars was there.   
Glancing at her 'ex-friend' Moon noted the still raised hand. Somehow she hadn't felt or seen the slap   
though.  
"You idiot…" was the hiss that escaped Mars' mouth, "Now look what's happened! This is the   
SECOND time! You keep letting them get in so much trouble! What is your problem?! This isn't just   
their fight! We're all supposed to guard the princess and then you just go and run off! Not even caring   
about you duties!"  
"Over this way!" Andrew's voice brought everyone's attention around. Sailor Moon suddenly   
was frightened and relived at the same time. She ran up to Andrew and the man beside him.  
"Doctor thank the gods you were able to get here quickly!" the leader of the scouts exclaimed.  
Already, Dr. Platt was kneeling beside Mercury and Jupiter, checking to see the damage. He   
glanced up and gave a reassuring smile, "Of course. You know that I can never let any of you get hurt!   
We'll need to get them to my place right away where they can power-down and-"  
"HOLD IT!" Mars shouted, turning angrily to Sailor Moon she demanded, "Who the heck is this   
guy? And why should we trust him? And why should he know their other identities?"  
Moon replied plainly, "He's Dr. Platt. I trust him very much- I've seen him for the past many   
months… he knows who I am and he knows somewhat about my friends."  
"You told him our names?!"   
"No, I didn't. I never said that, but that can be easily fixed if you're so worried! Now do you want   
to help Mercury and Jupiter or not?!"  
Mars stated, "They won't power-down."  
Sailor Moon gave an exasperated sigh, "Mars! If they don't de-morph they won't be able to get   
help! This will be the only person who'll knows who we are, okay?" Without an answer she motioned for   
Dr. Platt to go on.  
"Okay… you're sure? This is settled?" With a nod from Sailor Moon he turned to Andrew and   
Darien, "Do me a favor you two and carry these girls back to my van."  
"Um… okay…" was Darien's confused response. Andrew was also quite speechless but picked   
up the Sailor Scout of lightning.  
As the small group followed Dr. Platt, Moon felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle in   
warning. She looked over her shoulder at the group, "Continue on… there's something following us… I'll   
handle it…"  
"You sure, Sailor Moon?" the doctor's voice was worried.  
"YES! No go on!" too late. Zoicite materialized in the air, looking quite ticked.  
Furious, she exclaimed, "You blasted Sailor Brats!" Suddenly she spotted Mercury and Jupiter   
and grinned, "Oh… it does seem that you have casualties… now only Mars needs to be taken care of and   
we can finish our little fight, eh Sailor Moon?"  
"Whatever Zoicite! I don't have time for this!"  
"And as it turns out, neither to I!" Grinning, she Zoicite continued, "So if you do survive, I'll   
take a rain check. Good bye!"  
In a small whirlwind of pink petals she disappeared and left a youma in her wake. Scowling,   
Moon used her instincts to find out if it was pure youma- or created by human basis. She decided on the   
first and prayed that she was right.  
"Alright, you Negaverse creeps are getting on my nerves!" As the youma didn't move she began   
to wonder what was with it… was it laying low for an attack? Or was it purely stupid?  
"MOON… COSMIC… POWER!" She cursed silently as her own attack was used by the youma   
to create an energy shield around her friends.  
In a rasping voice the creature stated, "It's just you and me Sailor Moon!"  
"Whatever, you're going down!" She dodged the first attack, blocked the next… then she waited   
skillfully for and opening and kicked. As the youma doubled in pain Sailor Moon prepared the attack   
again, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" She screeched. Pain seared through her arms… she really should not   
have used the attack a second time… but it was the only way…  
The youma and shield faded. Dr. Platt glanced worriedly at Sailor Moon before motioning them   
towards a large, plain white van. "Put the scouts in the back and we'll head to my home… problem is that   
we'll need some extra medical help…" he glanced at Sailor Moon again.  
"I- I don't know… if it'll save them…"  
Suddenly Andrew spoke, "Hey, I know a bit about medical stuff. And Darien is training to be a   
doctor, can't we help?"  
Moon licked her lips, there were other choices… but they weren't a very good option… finally   
she nodded in defeat. Mars gave a disgusted look but didn't say anything. Mercury and Jupiter were laid   
in the back of the van with Sailor Moon and Darien next to them. Andrew and Mars hopped into the front   
part of the van as Dr. Platt started the engine and headed down the street.  
**  
  
"In here… that's right, just lay them down." Dr. Platt directed the two young men where to put   
the younger girls.  
Suddenly Mercury moaned as she gained conciseness, "Huh… where are we… Sailor Moon…?"  
"It's okay Mercury… I'm here. I need you to power-down so my friend can heal you okay?"  
"Hmm?" Mercury looked around and suddenly her eyes went wide when seeing three men in the   
room, "With Darien and Andrew here? And what's his name?"  
Moon laughed lightly, "Yes… they're the only medical help… sorry. Doctor Platt is great. I've   
been here often, he knows who I am too…"  
"Okay then…" slowly the scout apparel disappeared. Andrew and Darien waited and when the   
girl finally lay in her normal form their breath caught.   
Suddenly in unison they shouted, "A-M-I?!"  
A cough turned their heads, "L-I-T-A?!"  
"Hello guys…" was Lita's weak response.  
"Please, they do need help right away! Don't let their identities confuse anything…" Sailor Moon   
begged.  
"Um… that's kinda hard," Andrew stuttered.  
Mars shouted, "JUST DO IT!"  
Darien muttered under his breath half jokingly, "And I bet Rei is Mars…" suddenly he broke off   
as he glanced at Sailor Moon, Then that would mean… no… not that klutz! he started to remember   
the words that Sailor Moon had said to him some time ago….  
"I just want to be accepted. Not a freak… not masking myself anymore, yet I've grown to love   
this mask and it's hard to break from this habit…"  
"You're not a freak," Tuxedo Mask stood and slowly came up behind her.   
"I am. Going from a ditz to a heroine is definitely freak material."  
Ditz to heroine… my god…. It could be her!   
********  
  
Dun, dun, duuuuuuu!!!!! ? aha! Okay, so how was that? Chpt two is complete! Yippy! Aren't you guys   
glad? Wells I have no idea when the next part will be out. Hopefully soon, but I can't promise anything   
okay?  
~ ClearMoon ~  
  
  
Chapter 3  
"Seeing Past the Mask"  
By Sailor ClearMoon  
Senshisis@juno.com  
  
  
"C'mon," Mars was losing her temper, "help them out already!"  
Everyone jumped at the anger in Mars' voice. One girl winced, knowing the anger was at her…   
Oh you guys…. What have I done? I should have saved you… I can still save you… she watched as   
Andrew desperately tried to stop the blood that flowed from Lita's leg.  
They can't do it… even now I feel my friends slipping away… I must do something…  
"I don't know if we can help them!" Dr. Platt sounded desperate and mournful, "Sailor   
Moon…?" she was stepping forward now, turning her head she swallowed:  
"Please move back… I can heal them…" gulping she turned to her friends and pulled her moon   
wand out of her sub-space pocket. "MOON… HEALING…" Dr. Platt wanted to stop her… she was too   
weak… "POWER!" Sailor Moon held the wand firmly though inside her energy was draining, if only I   
had the silver crystal at my ready…  
Ami and Lita closed their eyes and the pure white light flowed through them… all wounds were   
closing and healing immediately, finally it was over and the room went back to normal. Sailor Moon   
breathed deeply and refused to fall over, her arms stung… her head spun… she was completely exhausted.   
"Sailor… Moon…" Ami managed to whisper as she stood up. Everyone turned their eyes to the   
young girl, amazement apparent on their faces.  
"What?" she snapped, "Do you seriously think I can't do anything? Fine then! That was my last   
time using this thing, Ami, you get it. You can now be the leader! I QUIT!"  
The moon wand flew at Ami, who caught it quickly, Lita stammered, "No! Sailor Moon- you   
saved us c'mon! We need you!"  
Sailor Moon sighed and sat on a counter top, her senses were dulled and she had no idea what   
was going on… "You guys know that I let you down… twice…"  
Lita glared at Mars, "Why don't you ever leave her alone! Rei! You stop bugging her all the   
time!"  
Mars replied coolly, "She has put our cause in danger many times. Has almost gotten all of us   
killed, and she refuses to help plan a way to find the princess-"  
"The Moon princess?" Darien asked suddenly, coming out of his shocked state.  
"Yeah…" Ami shrugged, "What do you know of her?"  
"Um… nothing… just reminded me of a legend…" Darien again leaned against the shadowed   
wall and watched Sailor Moon… she looked extremely tired.  
Dr. Platt was observing the scene quietly but finally took a stand, "Girls, leave your leader alone   
for the time being. I know I don't have much of a say in this but as her doctor I must insist that she   
rests…"  
"No," was Sailor Moon's cool reply, "I will not rest… I don't need it!"  
The doctor gave her a wary look, knowing that he didn't have much of a chance if he stood   
against her. Sailor Moon glared back at him, refusing to let him weaken her. "Fine, fine…" muttered Dr.   
Platt. He added, "But still… after using that attack two times and your healing power another, you should   
apply the lotion.  
Sailor Moon glared at him, "I told you not to mention that around any of them…" she growled.   
Andrew and Darien were leaning against a wall the whole time, totally baffled on what had happened, but   
now they came around again.  
Andrew asked, "Lotion? For what?"  
Darien was asking the same thing silently, Wait a minute… what had happened that night?   
suddenly he remembered removing the white glove to see black-streaked hands… hand that looked   
burned, that's what it's for? he wondered slightly.  
"You use that for the burns from your attacks?" Darien asked suddenly, not fully aware he was   
asking aloud.  
"How do you know that?" Suddenly he found himself jumped by four Sailor Scouts, one doctor,   
and his best friend.  
"um… I heard it from a friend…" that was lame, and he knew it but at the moment he didn't   
know what to say.  
"Oh shut up! Tell the truth now!" Mars hissed.  
Wow, she's sure in a temper! Sheesh… Darien was starting to become worried. The only   
person who didn't look about to kill him was Sailor Moon, but then again there was something else in her   
eyes…  
**  
The moment Darien mentioned her burns Sailor Moon stared at him and almost fell off the   
counter. She suddenly muttered, "There was only one other besides Dr. Platt who knew that…" she trailed   
off and licked her lips. Finally she said louder, "Shit! Why did I have to be right?!" and so saying, she   
suddenly lost focus and wavered visibly on the counter.   
Before she hit the floor Andrew had caught her. Everyone was staring at her, trying to figure out   
what she was talking about. Darien was pale, She knows… she never cusses- jeez… am I really that bad?   
He was beginning to feel bad for everything that he'd done.   
Dr. Platt was cursing under his breath, "I can't help her at all in this form. And she needs much   
more than her hands and arms to be healed… c'mon wake up! Serena… come on…" Andrew almost   
dropped her, he hadn't really thought about Serena as Sailor Moon… even though there was the obvious   
clue of her friends being the other scouts.  
Slowly light blue eyes opened, the surrounding area was fuzzy to the girl that was still exhausted.   
She blinked once as the voices made their way to her ears. The whole time she just watched Darien's face,   
pretty much unaware of anybody else.  
Suddenly she stood up and leaned against the counter for support. She had surprised everyone   
and they looked up at her from their kneeling positions on the floor.  
Doctor Platt stood up and came closer to her, "Please power down. You know you need help, and   
I can't work with you still morphed."  
Tears stung her eyes but they disappeared, "You mean I'll die without help?" She asked, not even   
close to being unnerved.   
"It could be possible…"  
"I don't care."  
Lita, Ami, and Andrew gasped, "Serena!" Ami shouted, "Stop it! Snap out of it, will you?"  
"I don't care," she repeated.  
Lita grabbed her shoulders, "I refuse to let you give up like this! We need you!"  
"Yeah.." she stated glumly, "for finding the precious princess!"  
"It's not like that!" Lita snapped. She softened, "Serena… you have some great friends right   
here… you can't go… who would be there to laugh everything off? Who would make us run all over town   
checking out the ice cream shops? Huh?"  
Sailor Moon looked hopefully at her friend, "you really mean it? You really like me for me?"  
"Of course," was all Lita and Ami could whisper.  
"Alright then…" Sailor Moon slowly raised her hand to her broach. Before squeezing it she held   
Lita's arm tightly, knowing that she'd black out after losing the transformation.  
A bright light enveloped Sailor Moon and once it was gone a scary sight stood before them.   
Serena was there but her lower arms and hands were black and blood-streaked. Her face looked in pain   
and suddenly she fell back the last thing she heard was a familiar gasp, "MY GOD!"  
**  
~ Serena's POV ~  
  
Darkness was all around me but slowly my senses were awakening. Warmth of sunlight spread   
across my face and slowly I forced my eyes open. I yawned and realized how sore I was… what had   
happened? Oh yeah… I reminded myself of the events. Turning bitter I wondered what had happened   
and how long I had been out of it.  
Sighing I was about to rest again when I froze. Next to the bed I was in I saw a single form. It   
was not one of the girls or even Dr. Platt… amazingly enough it was a black-haired man, and even though   
he was asleep I knew of his piercing blue eyes… I remembered those eyes from so long ago.  
~~ flashback ~~  
Walking through the gardens on my morning break, I sighed wistfully. The day was beautiful   
and I was happy to have a break from my studies. As always, Princess Mercury forced me into an extra   
half-hour study time.   
Laughing lightly I made my way to my own special part of the gardens. My area was filled with   
the Earth roses. They were so beautiful and I smiled thinking of the one who had brought them to me   
originally.   
Smiling, I made my way to the white bench in the center of the multi-colored roses. I glanced   
beside me and wished that he was there… but that was not likely to happen. Things had not been   
improving between our planets… only worsening…  
My smile faded and I glanced to the sport in the sky where you could always spot the beautiful   
blue and green planet. It was almost as gorgeous as my home. I strained to see clearly the earth's colors   
until I realized something horrible… something that had only been predicted… without thinking I ran   
from my gardens.  
As I passed the entrance I gained speed holding my skirts high and running, frightened tears   
trailing down my face as I screamed, "It has begun! It has begun! Mother! Senshi!"  
~~ end ~~  
Now I lay in my bed and watched the one that had once been my love hundreds of years ago. I   
watched the raise and fall of his chest, signaling him asleep. I closed my eyes as the tears started, though   
only one single tear fell.   
I could not be with him again. I just couldn't… I wouldn't let them all go through the pain that   
they had to go through before. No… I cannot love him again… but in my mind another voice   
whispered, 'But you do love him… no matter what you say. He is the one you love.'   
Softly I whispered, "I can not love you this time… no matter how true it is." I slowly sat up only   
to feel my head throb forcefully. "Oh…" I moaned, a bad move on my part since Darien's figure awoke   
beside me. Muttering to myself I lay down again before he said anything.  
"Serena?" he asked, he seemed slightly worried.  
Oh god! Don't be worried… please, don't! I couldn't bear to see him actually start to care for   
me. That's why I had always bickered with him no matter how much it hurt, I could never let him love   
me. Say something stupid!   
Trying to change the mood to 'normal' I remarked dryly, "Oh goodie, look who's here…   
Darien…"  
He looked slightly upset. He frowned and replied, "Why do you have to act like that? You   
FINALLY wake up and this is the thanks I get!"  
"Well excuse me!" I retorted, "But you're not the welcome committee that I was expecting!"  
"Ha! Welcoming committee? I thought you didn't have that many friends!"  
That stung, I reeled back… I'd never meant for this type of thing to get serious. But it was true…   
I wouldn't let anyone get so close to me anymore. But it still hurt…   
I turned my head away from him and faced the wall. I heard him sigh behind me and I could feel   
his guilt… sometimes I hated that, when I could tell what he felt. But… how could he still care for me? I   
mean all I've ever done is just totally fight with him… haven't I proved that I hate him? But I don't hate   
him… tears came them and I hated myself for them but they came never the less.  
"Serena…" his voice sent shivers down my back and I lay as still as I could as I hid my soft   
sobbing. "I'm… really sorry… I never meant… I just wasn't thinking… I never think about what I'm   
saying…"  
Being my stubborn self I shook my head, "No, no… it's okay. Besides… it's true. All my friends   
have pretty much abandoned me. Only Lita, Ami, and Andrew have stayed by me. But how long will that   
last?" I was starting to think aloud.  
Suddenly I froze as I felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly I remembered his tender touch and   
how I missed it…  
~~ flashback ~~  
Giggling I ran to hide behind a tree, only to be tackled as another person jumped out at me and   
pushed me to the ground while tickling me. Laughing and crying at the same time I cried, "Endy! Endy!   
Please stop… that… that… tickles!" I broke into more fits of laughter but my stomach started to hurt.   
Finally he stopped and we lay side-by-side on the green grass of the moon.  
His fingers traveled up my left arm slowly and finally he reached my face. He was sitting up now   
and looking over me. Though his face was shadowed I knew his looks by heart: black, black hair; piercing   
midnight blue eyes; strong build; tanned skin.   
He had a playful smile in his eyes and he slowly lowered his face down while lifting me up with   
his arms behind my back. Giggling again I whispered, "Better hope no one else is around!"  
"I don't care," was his response. I loved his voice… the voice that lingered in my dreams every   
night and even everyday.  
Slowly we met in a quick kiss. But before we started again my prince stopped suddenly and   
looked up. I felt it too… at that moment our small 'link' acted up and we both felt the same thing. There   
was evil somewhere… what was it?  
Our eyes suddenly went to the sun and we spotted a very black spot that slowly broke free before   
disappearing. Frowning I asked, "Endy… what was that?"  
"I have no idea… none at all…"  
  
(Author's view for this little part):  
In the shadows, a tall dark woman stood silently and watched the young couple. She sighed   
inwardly, the prince and princess had quite a destiny and only she knew how hard it would be. "Take   
care… it is possible to change the future. You get to shape it yourself… just know that you will always   
end up together. It is one fate that can not change." The figure moved then and stepped through a   
porthole.  
~~ end ~~  
I shrugged off Darien's hand, not comfortable to feel him so close to me again. I felt his   
confusion and I felt like shaking our entire link out of my head. Why did he have to be from long ago?   
Why did we have to meet again? I didn't want him to be hurt again… I would never be able to bear it.   
Finally I whispered softly, "How long has it been since the battle?"  
I could tell he was just gathering himself together as he answered, "About three days."  
"Oh… THREE DAYS?!" I jumped up and immediately regretted it but I was panicking. What   
would my parents think? What was happening at school? Was anyone worried? Strong hands pushed   
down onto the bed again.  
"Serena sit and calm down!" Darien ordered, I have no idea why I obeyed but I did. "Now let me   
tell you what's happened… as long as you stay put for more than a second!" I nodded still looking   
confused, "Okay… Lita has already called into your parents… I know the first day she used the excuse   
that you were staying over… I don't know about the other days. Ami's been by a lot- same with Andrew   
though he has work at the arcade, y'know."  
"I've been here… well… when I can. I guess it's the best I can do at the moment to make up for   
the times… that I wasn't there…" I noted that he mentioned nothing about Rei- what was happening   
between me and her?  
I stopped him there with a sharp shake of my head, "We didn't need Tuxedo Mask. You should   
realize that by now." I know that I was being hard and untruthful but I just didn't want him hurt… no that   
couldn't happen…  
He stared at me, "What are you talking about? You're the one who always wanted Tuxedo Mask   
there!"  
"Well I learned to deal without you! Is that just so bad?" I demanded.  
He reeled back. I winced, knowing that I had hurt him. "Listen En- um… Darien, it's really   
okay. We've been handling it… really… it's okay…" Why was I being so nice?  
'Because you don't want to hurt him directly…?' I brushed the thought away. Stop that! I don't   
want to be like this... he'll be hurt! Oh god I couldn't deal with that!   
"Serena?" His voice called me back, I wondered how long I had zoned out. I looked at him:  
"Hmm?" I wasn't up to asking anything more.  
"I was just wondering when you were going to come back from your own little world meatball   
head!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Sheesh… If I had known I'd wake up to something like this I would have   
stayed asleep! Well maybe I should rest again… G' night!"   
I heard him sigh before I slipped under the sheets again and fell asleep.  
~ Author's view ~  
**  
^^Another lazy day and a group of four girls gathered around a glittering fountain. The first was   
a blue-haired girl, the princess of Mercury. Next was the fire-tempered black/purple haired girl, the   
princess of Mars; the third was the brown-haired princess of Jupiter; and the last was the blond princess of   
Venus. They waited patiently for the last member to join them.  
"Sheesh… again late!" Rei, Mars' princess, exclaimed.  
Lita, princess of Jupiter, laughed lightly, "Oh Rei… you should be used to it! You know that she   
loves to have time with Endymion!"  
Mina, Venus' princess, agreed, "He is dreamy but I'd rather have another guy. Besides-"  
"Those two are soul mates… we know Mina, we know!" finished the exasperated blue-haired   
princess.  
Mina sniffed, "I was just reminding you guys. Don't hafta be mean Ami!"  
Another voice entered the group, "Jeez… you guys really need a love life so you can talk about   
someone else!"  
"SERE!" was the chorus that arose from the girls. Everyone pounced her with a million and one   
questions:  
"What happened this time?"  
"Did you kiss?"  
"What did you do?"  
"Is he still being good to you?"  
The Moon Princess raised her hands in defense and smiled, "Hold it!" Everyone quieted. The   
princess smiled and tucked a loose strand of slivery-white hair behind her ear. "Who says that I must   
answer all of these questions?"  
"WE DO!" was the shouted response. Covering her ears, the princess giggled:  
"Just asking!"^^  
As Serena woke up again she heard faint voices… well faint from the room which she was in.   
Slowly she sat up and noticed that it was dark outside. She was fully refreshed now and ready to find out   
what had passed.  
She got up and slipped out into the hallway, no one had been sitting by her bed this time, which   
she was silently thankful for. She heard voices coming from one of the rooms and she listened from the   
crack in the door. Inside she could pick out three voices: Ami's, Lita's, and Rei's. Rei…  
"So what do you know about the Moon Princess and how do you know her?" Was Lita's question.   
Immediately interested, Serena pushed the door open and walked int.  
"SERE!" The three girls cried. (Well… two of them yelled enthusiastically… the third seemed   
ashamed and withdrawn.)  
"Oh!" Was the blonde's statement as she noticed the other person in the room- Darien. "Um…   
hello again…"  
"Yeah, again." He said.  
"WHAT? You mean she was up earlier?" Ami demanded.  
"You didn't tell them?" Serena asked.  
Darien nodded to Ami's question and shook his head to Serena's. Sighing, Serena pushed her   
friends back to a sitting place while she took up a cushioned chair. "Continue on with the conversation,   
I'm interested."  
"Um… okay…"  
"Yeah," Ami agreed, "She should know too since she's our leader."  
For the time being until the real leader takes over… Serena let her thoughts trail off.  
The others were still staring at her but finally Darien tore his gaze away and started off about his   
small information on the Moon Princess.  
  
3B  
"Pretty much the only reason I know of the 'Moon Princess' is because of these strange   
dreams…" Darien started, not quite sure what to say.  
"Dreams?" All the girls stared at him blankly.  
Shoot… so he's dreaming about the Moon Princess… man this is going to be hard to get her or   
rather… me, out of his mind. Serena sighed softly.  
"I never get to see her face though I think sometimes I've seen her hair and eyes… yet when I   
wake I don't remember at all. She always says: 'retrieve the imperium crystal.'…" Darien trailed off   
again.  
So that's why he's after the Rainbow Crystals… I still wonder at times why in the world I even   
risk my life along with my friends' lives for an unworthy reason, Serena sighed inwardly. She knew   
that the Rainbow Crystals were a decoy- not really creating the silver imperium crystal. Though if all   
crystals were collected, the power emitted could be dangerous since the crystal s really did hold the   
shadow warriors.  
"Well… is there more?" Lita asked.  
"No… not really… there's so much I can't remember from those dreams. She always acts as if   
she knows me well though… it's so strange."  
Ami turned to the girls and started to talk as if Darien wasn't there, "Well what do you guys   
think? I mean why would Darien be having all these dreams?"  
"Yeah, is he tied into our past too?" Rei added her question.  
Serena just answered their questions mentally. Darien was sitting back, exasperated, when   
through the open window came a shadowed figure.  
"There you girls are! Thank goodness I could track you through central…" suddenly the black cat   
stopped dead in her tracks. "Meow..?" she offered to the extra person in the room.  
Serena looked at her cat, "Luna what do you mean you were able to track us?"  
The cat looked at her skeptically and Serena realized she'd have to explain, "Obviously you   
haven't been informed of the past events? Well…" she started to tell briefly of the battle and of how they   
needed to come to where they were now for medical help, "And Luna, Darien knows all of our identities."   
Turning to Darien, Serena gave him a firm-questioning look, he nodded and she finished, "Everyone…   
meet Tuxedo Mask."  
As everyone stared at Darien, Serena closed her eyes and shook her head, sometimes her friends   
were SO slow…  
"Tuxedo…"  
"Mask..?"  
"You mean he's the one?"  
Serena lightly rolled her eyes, at least they understood now. Suddenly Rei jumped Darien and   
asked him a million-and-one questions, "Why the heck didn't you ever tell us? And why don't you ever   
help us out any more than you do? What about-"  
"Hold," Serena's voice was firm. "Rei, he has already explained himself- or at least what he   
knows. Now…" she started before smiling and leaving behind her worries. "Can we please go to get   
something to eat? I'm afraid sleeping for three days does not improve one's appetite…"  
Everyone stared at her, Lita finally asked, "Uh… how long have you been hanging out with   
Ami?"  
"Really Meatball head…" Darien added, "Those are some pretty big words!"  
"Oh shut up for once!" Serena stood up and stormed off, "I'm going to the arcade and anyone   
interested can come!"  
Ami and the others followed soon after, knowing that they wanted to know what was happening   
with Serena lately.  
**  
As the bells rang, Andrew looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. His face lit up as   
he saw who it was, "Hey Serena! Good to see you up and about!"  
She smiled slightly and slipped onto a stool, "Yeah… well I think I had enough rest…"  
"Oh…" quieter he asked, "you sure you're fine? That doctor guy said that it seemed you lost a lot   
of energy."  
Serena shrugged him off, "Nothing a little food can't cure!" She smiled brightly as Andrew   
pretended to groan:  
"Okay 'O Great One' what may I have the honor of serving you?" Serena couldn't help but to   
giggle as she answered:  
"First off a nice chicken sandwich with everything… a sprite… um… and then also I'll deal with   
a piece of cheese cake for the moment!"  
Someone remarked- laughing- behind her, "Well she must be better! She's surely excited about   
food!"  
"But…" added the all-too-familiar voice, "She hasn't ordered quite enough…"  
Sticking out her tongue, Serena replied, "Oh quiet Darien, as I said before- if I'd known you were   
the type of 'awakening committee' I would have sleep for another ten years!"  
Ami, Lita, Rei, Darien, and Luna strolled over to the counter and sat next to Serena. Luna   
jumped into Serena's lap while on either side of her, Lita and Ami slid onto stools.  
There was a heavy atmosphere between all of them even though small conversation came up.   
Most couldn't place what it was, but they could tell that something was amiss. Finally Rei sighed,   
breaking a stretch of silence as Andrew came back with Serena's order.  
"Hey, you guys are way too glum for this nice day! Gee, I thought everyone would perk up once   
Serena was up and about again! I didn't think I'd be wrong…" Andrew stated.  
Serena started to eat as Andrew talked to the small group since not many people were in the   
arcade. The blond girl's thoughts wandered away from the real world until she was thinking and   
replaying battles in her mind- contemplating what Rei had said a few days earlier, 'it's your fault! They   
almost died! You could have protected them! She's always endangering our cause…'   
She is right… why didn't I take my job more seriously? I can't let them get hurt… I should be   
protecting them, not the other way around…  
"Hello! Earth to Serena!" Lita called.  
As Serena blinked and turned her head to face Lita her friend asked, "So where'd ya go? The   
moon?"  
Serena frowned slightly before turning away, "No… just thinking…"  
"About?" Ami promoted.  
"Nothing important to you guys… don't worry about it." The others frowned but from experience   
they knew that she wouldn't break her silence.  
"Well…" Rei trailed off, she was getting bored.  
"Go Rei, you have chores at the temple to do," Serena finished for her, not realizing at all what   
she was thinking- or rather- saying.  
"Huh? Serena are you psychic or something?" Rei asked.  
"Hmm? No…" she trailed off, "oh… it's just that I know you usually have chores and figured   
that's what you'd be doing."  
"Um.. okay…" as Rei stood up she paused to bend down and whisper to Serena, "please… can   
we talk later? I need to tell you some things…"  
Nodding her head in reply Serena waved good bye. The remaining group talked for a while   
longer as Serena was informed on excuses and such. Luna finally talked and practically made Andrew   
faint, but after recovering Luna talked about where'd she'd been:  
"Well, a few days ago I was finding some incredible information from central! I couldn't retrieve   
all of it- however- during that first day. So I went back the next and stayed for quite some time. Yesterday   
I finished and went back to Serena's house, I couldn't find her and couldn't figure out where she was.   
After going to all of the girls' houses I went back to central and try to track you down…"  
"Huh? Luna…?" Lita asked, "how did you track us?"  
"A week ago Ami and I installed tracking devices in each of your communicators so we can find   
each other in case of an emergency."  
"Good planning!" the brunette nodded.  
"Oh- thank Serena! She thought of it…" Ami smiled and turned to Serena.  
"It wasn't much, I didn't have to do the technical things!"   
Darien raised his eyebrows, "Sure doesn't sound like the meatball head I know! She doesn't even   
know how to open a soda can let alone come up with the idea for a tracking device! Though wait a sec,   
maybe she needs that device to find friends and new battle tactics?"  
That stung, that hit her straight on since only moments before Serena had been thinking about a   
similar topic. Turning away and getting off her stool Serena said hoarsely, "Luna, I'll see you at home…   
good day everyone…" and before anyone could stop her she was running down the street, tears streaming   
her face.  
***Flashback***  
Tears streamed down the princess's face. It hurt her so much when he teased her, she was overly   
sensitive when around him because she did not wish to embarrass herself. "Why do I have to love him?   
What nice thing has he ever done…?"  
Serenity sobbed one last time before lying down on the bench and falling asleep.  
When she again awoke she was aware of a figure beside her: male; tall; dark… opposite of the   
petite and light princess.  
"Serenity…" he started, "I'm so very sorry… I don't know what reason you could ever have to   
forgive me for all that I've done but…" he took a breath, "if you can ever find your heart can forgive me,   
will you please?"  
Shakily the princess asked, "Endymion, let me ask you this. Why does this mean so much to you?   
And you, not the earth, not your parents, not my mother… only you."  
He looked at her with completely serious eyes. She was surprised to find the hint of love and   
loyalty there, "Because, Rena, I love you more than anything…"  
She smiled suddenly, "Endy… no matter what I'd never be able to stay mad at you… I love you   
too… I love you too…"  
***End Flashback***  
Serena's tears flowed down her cheeks again as she sat in a dark alley. "Why did Beryl have to be   
revived? We never needed HER! It's not fair… if we weren't needed as the Sailor Scouts Darien and I   
could be together… if he loves me in this time…"  
She trailed off. Truth to tell, even after everything she loved him for who he was that day, that   
time, that era… she loved him for the person he was in this lifetime. For how he acted, how he hid his   
fears, how he managed to keep everyone away.  
"Oh Darien… if only it hadn't been this way…" Serena brushed her tears away as they started to   
water at her next thought, Why did Fate have to be cruel and play her hand by taking away Darien's   
parents? It's not fair… he doesn't even remember them… that's just completely unfair….   
The blonde's head turned up as a scream was heard, Oh shoot…  
**  
Three scouts gathered at the opening to a theme park that was being quickly emptied. Sailor   
Moon rushed up, "Sorry guys, I was off on the other side of town!"  
"That's fine, you up to the fight?" Mercury asked with slight worry.  
Giving a cocky grin and a V-for-victory sign, Moon replied, "I'm prepared for anything!"  
Jupiter shrugged and said, "Then let's go!"  
"Right!" The four girls jumped their way through the park until they reached the large youma   
that was seemingly destroying rides and taking peoples' energy.  
"That's it! JUPITER… THUNDER… CRASH!" the lighting went straight through the youma   
and into one of the rides.  
"What the-?" Mars started.  
Mercury flipped on her visor, "You guys! This has got to be a trap! This monster's only an   
illusion!"  
"We need to get out of here! We'll not be able to make it… they planned it this way! Come on   
girls!" Sailor Moon cried while taking the lead as they rushed towards the nearest exit.  
"Not so fast…" Mercury, who was running behind Moon, suddenly slipped forward into the   
person who had stopped in front of her. Sailor Moon was standing still to avoid colliding into Jadeite.  
"Jadeite… Kunzite… Nephrite… Zoicite…" Sailor Moon muttered.  
"Ah yes, and let me see now… Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Moon… and who's that you have there   
Zoicite? Oh yes… Tuxedo Mask." Jadeite smirked as the scouts turned to find Zoicite pushing Tuxedo   
Mask into the middle with the scouts.  
"Shall we play?" Kunzite asked, with not an answer attempted he powered up and stuck out with   
a dark beam of energy.   
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
"Old school Merc…" Nephrite yawned before countering the attack.  
"My turn! MARS… FIRE… IGNITE!"  
"JUPITER… THUNDER… CRASH!" Kunzite collected the energy that Mars and Jupiter shot   
off and formed it into a dome. He sent it crashing over Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter… Moon was only left   
out because Mars pushed her out at the last minute.  
"No!" Moon yelled as she attempted once to break her companions free.  
"That's not all Sailor Moon…" Zoicite's voice turned Moon's head to find Tuxedo Mask hat and   
mask-less as Zoicite threw him hard against a tree.  
"Your turn Sailor Moon… and then it's time to hand over your two rainbow crystals…" Jadeite   
grabbed Sailor Moon from behind and held her struggling form.  
The rest of the scouts watched painfully as their alleys were captured. "Come on Sailor Moon!   
You can do it!" Mercury cried.  
"Sailor Moon!"  
Suddenly the blonde stopped struggling as she felt a familiar aura… brightening her hopes,   
Moon heard the new voice come, "Sailor Moon… duck! CRESCENT… BEAM!"  
A beam sliced through Jadeite's mid-section and Sailor Moon was lucky to miss the blow, as she   
jumped completely out of the way as the new girl landed beside her. "Phew! Need a hand girl?"  
"It's me who should be asking you… leader…" Moon stated.  
"Huh?" the new scout looked confused. She wore a mostly orange traditional Scout garb and had   
blonde hair slightly lighter than Serena's. A big red bow collected part of her hair in the back.  
"Sailor Venus, you are the true leader but all that will explain in time… right now let's kick   
some Nega- butt!"  
Again Venus looked confused but agreed, "Alright then Sailor Moon, let's go! CRESCENT   
BEAM…"  
"MOON… TIARA…- No!" Suddenly Moon stopped, "Tuxedo Mask! Watch it! Darien! Darien!   
NO!"  
***Flashback***  
The intense black beam hurled at her only to be stopped by a different form who blocked it from   
her… it was him… her prince… and as he fell into her arms she screamed…  
***End***  
"NO! Darien!" Sailor Moon's movements seemed to slow but she ran as fast as she could, "NO! I   
won't let you go again! ENDYMION!"  
***Flashback***  
"Endymion! Endymion! Endy! No! Endy!" the screaming echoed through the kingdom, shaking   
every soul until they all felt the young woman's pain…  
***end***  
The dark beam of energy and crystal spear combined were a strong power, and was very quick.   
Sailor Moon knew she wouldn't save him from being hurt, but if she planned she could save his life…  
  
  
  
4  
Diving the last foot, Moon reached out with her arm, hoping to somehow block the spear. But the   
combined forces of powers from Zoicite helped the spear slice through Moon's wrist and continue to   
penetrate Tuxedo Mask's skin.  
"You can't stop it…" hissed Zoicite, she was slightly disgusted that Sailor Moon had gotten there   
so quickly.  
"NO!" the feverate cry sounded empty… so lost… complete grief.  
The crystal spear disappeared to leave a gasping Tuxedo Mask, he was wounded badly but not   
dead. "Sere… na?" He asked.  
"Shh… hush now… it'll be okay…" Sailor Moon whispered, more to reassure herself as she felt   
her body tremble. Her shattered and bloody wrist lay in her lap while with her other hand she inspected   
the wound.  
"Why?" shaking her head, Moon refused to answer.  
What should I do? Will he die or can some doctor heal him? What about my wrist? A yell and   
a force pushing against her threw Sailor Moon out of her thoughts… No! When did I feel this   
before…?  
***Flashback***  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood in the rose gardens within the large Moon   
Kingdom's palace grounds. "Rena.. I'm worried, I can sense the evil… it's so strong on earth that I'm   
worried to go back."  
"Stay here then, Endy… you are welcome… my mother will allow you to, y'know…"  
"Yes I do but… everyone else…"  
A deep female voice announced, "And everyone else? Why they are all here!"  
"No! Beryl!" Endymion turned around to face the red-haired sorceress.  
"Beryl?" Serenity questioned.  
"Oh look… the petty princess of the moon! Well Serenity… you won't be here for long!   
Metallia!"  
The huge cloud overhead seemingly 'grew eyes' as red slits opened and stared at the princess.   
Dark hands appeared and without warning dark power streamed down. Unable to move, the princess stood   
in horror until she felt a force push her down…  
***end***  
"No…" Sailor Moon whispered, she knew this scene too well, "NO! Darien don't do this!" She   
screamed yet knowing it too late…  
***Flashback***  
the power cleared away, leaving a bleeding prince in the arms of a pained princess. "No…   
Endy…"   
"Rena… always remember that I love you…"  
"Endy…?" the princess asked tentatively, "Endymion? ENDY! ENDY! NO!"  
***end***  
"NO!" the power was clearing, leaving Sailor Moon holding Tuxedo Mask with both arms even   
though her left wrist was shattered- she ignored the physical pain.  
"NO! Not again! No!" Tears were streaming down her face as glazed eyes looked at her from   
behind his mask,  
"Serena… I'm so… so… very sorry… I never meant to hurt you… in fact… I think… I fell in   
love with you… promise not to forget me…"  
Too shocked to speak Sailor Moon just stared at him as he noticeably limped and fell from her   
grasp. She screamed silently and she knew what had to be done, not aware of her surroundings she didn't   
notice the shocked looks on the other scouts' faces.  
Suddenly she shouted, "SILVER CRYSTAL… COME TO MY HAND!" White light flared   
brightly and drew the tears that had fallen from Sailor Moon's eyes and gathered them together. In her   
hand formed a palm-sized crystal.  
The light became bearable to look at again though it did not go away. Wrapped in the light,   
Sailor Moon's transformation faded to ribbons of color until a white dress formed around her. The   
princess-like girl stood there as the crystal's light penetrated her skin, healing the shattered bone and   
completing the tissues and skin once again.  
The aura around this girl was different somehow… the Negaverse generals stood as transfixed as   
the Sailor Scouts did. Slowly the young woman's eyes fluttered open to reveal clear sky-blue eyes, she   
softly whispered, "I won't let you hurt them again…" a single tear slid down her cheek, she knew now   
that everything would change and she'd never have the normal life that she wished for.  
Bright light reached out and flowed into Darien's body, healing his wounds and filling his lungs.   
Finally his chest rose and fell as he breathed, his attire changed though to that of a silver and black armor.   
A large broad sword was attached to the belt.  
Slowly the light spread over the whole group, the generals let out a cry of astonishment as their   
bodies were filled with the white, pure, light. The spreading brightness did not stop there, it continued on   
as reports filled in from halfway across the world of a bright light appearing. Even in the dark caves of the   
Negaverse the light spread.  
As the light finally died away, the Sailor Scouts found themselves dressed in rich, silk dresses of   
different colors. Blinking, they also noticed that only three generals remained… Zoicite had disappeared-   
into a pile of… dust?   
"What does all this mean…?" Ami asked in wonderment.  
The three remaining generals were looking to each other trying to piece together what was going   
on. Before having a chance to do anything Beryl's voice hissed, "Nephrite, Jadeite, Kunzite! Return   
immediately!"  
"But… who…?" Kunzite looked dazed as he searched for the source of the voice.  
The faint growling of Beryl was heard when suddenly dark power surrounded each of the   
generals and they disappeared.  
Once that distraction was over with, the four girls turned to the princess-like girl that was   
"Serena". They found her kneeling over the armored Darien.  
Suddenly the male figure sputtered and sat up, "What just happened? I thought… but then… this   
light…" as he turned he came nose-to-nose with the girl sitting beside him. He gasped, "You're her!"  
"I'm Serena Tsukino… an ordinary girl- at least I wish. But that is not the point, I must explain   
to you now-"  
"You better believe that girlfriend!" Venus exclaimed.  
Frowning, Serena continued on, "We will go to the docks- they're usually deserted at this time.   
I'll also bring Luna and Artemis."  
Just as Venus started, "HEY! How do you know-?" she broke off as the small group was   
surrounded in bright light. When their vision cleared the Sailor Scouts (in the new dresses), Darien (in   
armor), Serena (princess-like), Luna, and a white cat found themselves sitting on a building's rooftop near   
Tokyo Bay.  
"…" Luna's eyes were wide as she looked around to realize where she was. "How did we… end   
up here? And…" the cat's eyes grew larger as she saw the other cat sitting next to her, "Artemis!"   
The white cat jumped before smiling, "Hey Luna!"  
"Whoa… whoa, whoa… time out here!" Lita cried, waving her hands to settle everyone down,   
"What the hell just happened? I mean seriously!"  
Everyone turned to the girl dressed in white. She stood peacefully looking out at the water.   
Suddenly she ordered, "Please, Endymion, your sword…" when no one answered she rephrased,   
"Darien… your sword…"  
"Oh…" he looked confused as he lifted the large, heavy sword, "Um.. Serena I think it'll be too   
heavy for you."  
"It isn't. I feel more comfortable with it in hand… you would not remember that though, would   
you?" Serena took the sword in one hand with little effort. She swung it twice before testing the edge with   
her thumb. Smiling wearily she stated, "Still sharp as always… always a clean cut…" she trailed off,   
remembering another time.  
Finally Luna and Artemis looked closer at the white-clad girl. Finally Luna whispered, "Oh   
thank the gods! It was you all a long…" tears brimmed Luna's eyes.  
Fed-up with having no idea what was going on Rei demanded, "Will someone PLEASE clear   
this up? Who the heck are we supposed to be now? Why is Serena dressed like that?"  
"How can Serena have the silver crystal when not all of the rainbow crystals are collected?" Ami   
added.  
"WHAT?! The Silver Crystal!" Lita asked.  
Before Ami answered, Serena broke in, "This is my job to explain. Let me introduce you all…   
please do not interrupt, there is much that I need to say. Rei you are Princess of Mars; Ami, you are   
Princess of Mercury; Lita… Jupiter's Princess; Mina… Princess of Venus and leader of the Sailor Senshi,   
now known as the Sailor Scouts." Sounds of confusion and protest arose but Serena settled it, "Hush. I   
will explain everything within a minute. Darien, you are the last heir known to the Earth's throne- Prince   
Endymion. Luna and Artemis here are advisees from the Moon Kingdom…"  
"And you are…?" Mina inquired.  
"I am…" Serena faltered but then gripped the broad sword tighter as she faced the water,   
continuing she said, "I am daughter of Selene… goddess and queen of the moon. I am known as   
Serenity… princess of the Moon…"  
"WHAT?!" Only Luna and Artemis did not cry out.  
"But- but…" Ami started.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Did you know?"  
"I knew… yes…" was Serenity's reply.  
"But then… if your mother was a goddess…?" Ami trailed off.  
"I am one too I guess, known as Artemis… goddess of the hunt and moon."  
"A goddess…"  
"Serena? Yeah right!"  
"Shush up Rei! Give her some credit here…"  
As the questions continued to flow Serenity shook her head slightly and ignored them. Finally   
when she had had enough she shouted, "Silence!"   
Everyone quieted and again she took the floor, "I understand you have many questions… and   
now my tale should be told, correct?" Not waiting for an answer, Serenity began:  
"A thousand years ago all planets were joining together to form the Silver Millennium. The   
Moon was the 'headquarters'-you might say- of this alliance. The planets were joined by each letting the   
female heir come to the moon and train to become one of the Sera Senshi- the Sailor Scouts. The only   
problem with this set-up was that in our era, the Earth had no female heir. Before anything could break   
out my mother gave in…" Serenity halted and shook her head, "the only other thing she could do was join   
the earth and moon in marriage. Still, mother would never allow me to marry without love… that's   
another part of the story though-" Serenity broke off, remembering everything again. "Anyhow… it   
seemed that the Earth would be joining the alliance until the fateful day… the day that Beryl rose with the   
others of brain-washed earth and attacked us on the moon. We had no chance…"  
Swallowing, Serenity continued on knowing what all was to be told next, "you guys… we all   
died… no one survived except my mother, Luna, and Artemis…"  
"What?" The cats stood by silently as the girls and Darien figured out exactly what was going on.  
"So… why are we here now?" Lita asked.  
"Reincarnation…" Serenity stated grimly as she finally faced them, "Beryl killed you all at   
different points of time, I am still not sure when- I was… was… someplace else. Mostly what happened   
was that my mother sent us all in the light of the silver crystal to this time on earth. If the Negaverse ever   
broke free the senshi would be revived: I'd pose as a senshi too, Sailor Moon also acting as leader. Of   
course Venus is the true leader and if I had not needed to call upon the silver crystal she would have been   
acting as the moon princess…" sighing Serenity sat down with the sword at her side.  
The earth prince, who had been quiet the whole time finally asked, "I'm still in the dark on a few   
things… why did I see you in my dreams all the time?"  
Stiffening Serenity whispered, "It is not important…"  
"It is to me!" he exclaimed.  
"Endy…" Serenity said softly, "if you remember what had happened long ago you can know…   
but no- I won't tell you straight forward." Seeing the hurt inside him she came closer to him, making a   
decision she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I know your life has been hard… never doubt that.   
I'm so sorry that in this life time you did not get to have a family, it should not have been…"  
"WHAT?" Darien was shocked at the girl hugging him, and as she stated something that he had   
only told partially to Andrew.  
Standing up briskly Serenity told him, "I know more about you than you think. Our link…" she   
waved her hand slightly, "it's just something shared… never mind it…"  
As she seemed about to head off Darien grabbed her wrist, "What happened in the past…? In   
the… Silver millennium?"  
Head shaking as tears brimmed her eyes Serenity whispered, "No… I just can't… let it happen   
again…" suddenly she couldn't hold her control anymore, being in the moon princess form and next to   
the one she had loved… and did love she couldn't stand it. Serenity threw herself into his arms and cried   
onto his chest,  
"Endy… why? Why did it have to be like this? It was all so perfect before…"  
Too dazed, everyone stared as the two enemies held each other tightly. Darien didn't understand   
any of it yet he felt himself drawn to her, knowing that she had really been the one he'd been looking for.  
"What do you mean Rena?"  
A sob broke from her throat and Serenity backed away, "No.. please don't call me that again…"  
"Why?"  
"It was used long ago… but… that was when I was able to hold onto my love… now it's   
different. Please don't… it hurts me…" tears fell down her cheeks.  
Darien thought of who she could mean 'my love'… who was she talking about? His blood turned   
cold as he thought of her with another. Not wanting to be hurt more he replied coolly, "I see…"  
"No you don't…" Serenity said shakily, how could she explain without giving away what they   
once had? "Endymion… promise me this: never leave me again… we were parted once before and even   
today I lost you for a minute… you cannot leave me again… promise me…" when he didn't answer she   
cried, "Promise me!"  
He looked into her eyes which were desperately searching his soul, finally he whispered, "I   
promise…"  
And suddenly she was in scout form and was leaping from rooftop to rooftop away from the small   
group. "What the-?" Lita started.  
"So…" Rei started, too dazed to think.  
"Luna… Artemis? You know anything else?" Ami asked, sensible as usual.  
The black cat bowed her head, "We do… but it is for Serenity to tell… not for us. What she left   
out was her own life and we do not deserve to tell it for her."  
Darien was unconsciously missing the warmth of the girl he had held to him only moments   
before. Oh Rena… you are hiding something… but what is it? finally he told himself the truth, I love   
her… no matter what has happened, I've always known it…  
  
  
AN: so how does everyone like this? I haven't worked on this for WEEKS so I need some comments   
otherwise I'll leave this off for ages. Anyway, I have a new first season being worked on right now some   
maybe that will be out soon.   
-Sailor ClearMoon a.k.a. Princess Lionna  
  
Thank-you's:  
Liz-chan: you're one of the best e-mail pals! ^.- girl keep up your writing! I love your stories- as you   
know!  
Meg-chan: Howdy girl! You do know that you're one of my Best Friends right? If not let me tell you now   
it's true! She's a beginning author and is right now working on her first fic. Maybe someday she'll post it!  
Shalom: truly a great friend, she's really a great person and has helped me through so much. (Just like   
Liz!)  
Will: one of my absolute Best Friends… I've missed him a lot and man I'd give a lot to see him again.   
  
Well minna-chan, that's all for now! Suggestions, comments, flames, ANYTHING goes to:   
senshisis@juno.com  
31  
  
31  
  



End file.
